One night can change it all
by Biteany27
Summary: Nathan and Haley didnt know eachother until one night. One night that changed it all....Naley, Brucas, and a little Jeyton.
1. Have you ever

**This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Ch. 1 "Have you ever"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun came beaming into the room. The room was no filled with sun light. After awhile it woke her up. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Looking around the room trying to figure out where she was. She moved slightly on the bed. To find someone else sleeping beside her. Scanning the room one more time, she saw her clothes along with who ever was laying next to her clothes everywhere in the room. She got up so she could get dressed as fast as she could. She didn't to talk to the stranger she had slept with. She just wanted to get dressed and leave. But it was too late. He was awake. He rolled over opened his eyes and saw a half naked girl standing in his room. He started to smirk when he remember what had happened the night before. She had her back turned to him so she didn't know he had woke up. He got outta bed quietly, tied the sheet around him and walked up behind her. Holding her bra in front of her face.

"Looking for this" He said with that smirk still on his face.

She took it out of his hands and turned around.

"Yea thanks. Where was it?" She said kinda embarrassed.

"It was hanging on the lamp" He said while laughing.

She finished getting dressed. He did the same. The room was quiet. Neither one of them knowing what to say. But he soon broke the silence.

"Im Nathan by the way" He said while putting his pants on.

She looked up at him. (Because he was so much taller than her) She was now looking into his beautiful blue eyes. She was mesmerized by his looks. He was so handsome. And he had the perfect body. Which at the moment was out in the open. She was at a loss for words. Un able to think. Let alone speak. He notice the look she was giving him. Not sure why she wasn't saying anything. He spoke again.

"And your name would be?" He asked

"Haley" She said breaking out of her trance. "I should really get going. My room mate is probably really worried by now." She said making her way towards the door.

"Alright. I had a fun time last night. It was nice meeting you." He said with a weird look on his face. Cuz he had just realized that, that sounded kinda stupid.

She looked back at him "Yea me too." She was about to walk out the door.

"Do you need a ride or something?" He asked.

"Ummm...yea Actually." She replied

"Ok just give ma minute to brush my teeth and go to the bathroom"

"Alright"

A couple minutes later he came out of the bathroom. He must have put cologne because he smelt so good. And he looked really good too. Which she didn't know was possible. Like for someone to only have a few minutes to get ready and look that good. She sat there and thought 'Ok keep it together. Don't start drooling.' She had no idea he was thinking the same thing. He thought she was so beautiful. He wanted to walk up to her and just start kissing her. Instead he just stood there taking her beauty in.

"Umm...you ready" He said.

"...yea" She said. Breaking out of her trance once again.

The car Ride was awkward I mean what do you say to someone you just met but have already slept with. Finally the silence was broken by Nathan asking where she lived. She told him to take her back to the club they had met. She had to get her car.

Once the arrived Haley got out and so did Nathan. He wanted to say goodbye. Because although he had just met her, he really liked her. He didn't know how he could have feelings for someone he had only said a few words to. But he did. He had no idea Haley felt the same way.

"Umm...Haley?" Nathan said

"Yea..."

"I wanna see you again." Nathan said quietly

"Umm yea I wanna see you too. Here's my number." She took a pen out of her purse and wrote her number on his hand. Then he took the pen from her and did the same.

"Ill be calling you" Nathan said before getting in his car

"Ok...bye" Haley said walking to her car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Haley got home she was greeted by Brooke. Her best friend and her room mate.

"Well well well if it isn't Haley James."

Haley sat her purse down then walked over to the couch where Brooke was. She plopped down next to her.

"What happened to you last night? The last time I saw you, you were walking to the bathroom. Then poof you were gone."

Haley got a smile across her face. "I met a guy."

"Ok Haley more details please!" Brooke said in a happy tone

"Ok well I don't really have all the details, because I don't really remember how I met him. But I woke up in his bed" Haley said raising her eye brows.

"Haley you little slut!" Brooke said jokingly. "So what does he look like? Is he hot? You have to give me something!"

"He is the best looking guy I have ever seen!!!" Haley said with a big smile across her face.

"Are you gonna see him again?" Brooke questioned

"I hope so. Like I know I just met him, but there was something about him. I really want to see him again." Haley said.

Like a week later Haley got a phone call from Nathan. He said that they wouldn't be able to see eachother for awhile because he had to drive out of state to get his brother. And he was going to stay there for a month or two. But as soon as he got back he would call her. Haley was a little mad she would have to wait the long to see him again. But hey at least she would see him again she thought.


	2. Someday

Ok here my second UD. Tell me what you think! Flashbacks are in italics...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a 3 weeks after Nathan got to Lucas'. Lucas was kind of a party boy. So of course thats what he wanted to do. Nathan was usaully up for that kind of thing. But his mind has been on something else lately. Everytime they went out to party he would usaully end up leaving ealry, or he would just go outside for fresh air. Lucas was kind of starting to wonder what was on him brothers mind. He was going to ask him but he desided he would wait until the trip back home. Which was in a few days.

The day of the trip home

"So Luke you almost packed?" Nathan asked while walking into Lukes room sitting on the chair by the desk.

"I think so. But im nevsous to come home for the summer. I mean when I moved out here I was with Brooke and now we arent together. And I know she is gonna be in town and I just dont want it to be akward with us." Luke said looking at a picture of him and Brooke.

"I know man. But its all going to be ok. Plus I dont know of Brooke even lives in town anymore. I mean I havent seen her. But then again ive been busy with school and work." Nathan said trying to make his brother feel better.

"Well even if she doesnt live in town anymore you know she will be back to visit Peyton. By the way how is she? Is she still with Jake?" Lucas asked.

"Yea im pretty sure they are still together. But im not sure. I havent really talked to many people from high school. Besides Tim. But thats because we have the same classes."

"Well I think im gonna go call my mom and tell her that we are gonna be leaving soon. Ill finish pack then we can hit the road." Luke said pullin out his phone walking towards the door.

"Yea sounds good. Im gonna go get gas in the car. And when I get back you better be ready" Nathan said while walking out the door.

In the car

It was silent for about an hour. Well there was music playing. But no talking. Lucas was getting bored, so he thought it was be a perfect time to ask Nathan what was bothering him.

"So little brother...what has got you so quiet lately?"Lucas questionied.

"Uhh...nothing man." Nathan said with a I dont wanna talk about it voice.

"I know there is something and im going to find out sooner or later so you should just tell me now." Lucas said looking at his brother with a you better tell me or ill kick your ass face.

There was a long pause. Nathan cleared his throat a couple times. Then he started to talk.

"Well like a night before I came to get you I met this girl" His voice trailed off as he started to think about her. "I kind of had a one night stand with her. But she was so beautiful. And it just felf more then a one night stand to me." He stopped because he started to think about the night they hooked up.

_Haley was on the dance floor. She was dancing with what looked like friends. Nathan was just standing there staring at her. He had never seen a girl so beautiful in his life. He wanted to no had to talk to her. So he waited for Haley to go back to the bar so he could cassually go up and sit by her. He looked away for a second because Tim said something and he turned back around and he couldnt find her. So he desided to go look for her. _

_"Ha-ley! Do wanna 'nother jell-oooo shot?" Brooke said sluring her words._

_"Hell yes!" Haley said. Drunkinly._

_"Bar tender dude...me and my friend here wanna 'nother jell-oooo shot" Brooke said to the bar tender_

_The bar tender took a look at Brooke seeing that she has probley had one too many says "Young lady, I think you have had too much."_

_Brooke looked at him with sad eyes. "But...I havent...I swear. Look I can touch my nose." Brooke said while trying to touch her nose but missed and poked her self in the eye._

_The bar tender looked at her again and shook his head. "Young lady, im cutting you off." _

_"Agh. This is so unfair" Brooke said crossing her arms infront of her chest._

_"Brooke. I think he is right." Haley said starting to laugh because Brooke was so drunk. "You were slurring your words. I say that we should go dance some more then come back up her for 'Jell-oooo' shots when you sobber up." Haley said pushing Brooke to the dance floor._

_Nathan just saw Haley and was now tryin to get throug all the people to talk to her. When he finally reached her, he tapped her on the shoulder. Haley turned around to see the bluest eyes she has ever seen looking at her._

_"Yea?" She asked._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to dance." Nathan asked._

_Haley took a look at him. "Yea that would be great." She said unable to say no._

_After a half hour Nathan and Haley walked up to the bar and were drinking. A lot. Now completely drunk they started making out. And one thing lead to another. And they were just about to tear each others clothes off right there in the club before Haley realised that would be wrong._

"Nathan? Nathan? Nathan??!?!" Lucas said getting louder everytime.

Nathan snapped out of him thought.

"What?!"

"You missed the exit." Lucas said pointing to the exit they just passed.

"Shit!" Nathan said mad.


	3. Big girls dont cry

**Ok so heres my UD. Hope you like it.**

**Flash backs in itallics. As always.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**Haley was sitting in her room bored out of her witts. When Brooke came in.

"Hello my sexy room mate. Do you want to go to this party with me tonight?"

"Um...I dont know Brooke. I dont really feel good today." Haley replied.

"Come on H. James! I need someone to go with me!" Brooke said pouting.

"Have Peyton go with you."

"She went to see Jake and Jenny this weekend. So you are all I have to go with me! So please please PLEASE come with!" Brooke said with begging Haley.

"Alright. But I dont know how much fun ill be. I mean I dont feel good at all." Haley said kinda sad.

"I know why you are sad. That guy you hooked up with hasnt called and he should be back in town. Right?" Brooke asked

"Well thats part of it." Haley said with a frown

"Come on Haley you have to get over him. Its been like what a month and half. You need to get over him, come out and party with me and meet new guys." Brooke said getting up from the chair she was sitting on

"Oh yea this coming from the girl who is still hung up on Lucas like crazy" Haley said with a Ha got you voice

"Ok im not "Hung up" on lucas. I just really miss him" Brooke said trying to defend herself.

"Ok, isnt that like the same thing?" Haley said

"Kinda. But im not moping around the house like you are. Im out living life. I mean we are 21 years old, just out of collage for the summer. We dont need to spend it wanting guys we will most likely never talk to again. Now get ready. I wanna leave before 8:30pm" Brooke said walking to her room.

Haley looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:30. And un like Brooke she didnt need 3 hours to get ready. So she desided to take a nap. But instead she just ended up thinking about something that happend last week...

Flashback

_It was a friday night and Brooke went to a party with Peyton. Haley didnt want to go. She wasnt in a party mood. So she just stayed home watching movies. Ok one movie. 'Saved'. Once the movie was over she sat there thinkning. Then all of sudden she jumped up. Popcorn almost going everywhere._

_"Oh shit!" She said almost yelling._

_She got up went to her room grabbed her keys then she was out the door. She was at the local store. She couldnt believe what she was buying. Never in her life did she think she would be buying one when she was only 21. But there she was in the isle for the condoms, womanly products, and pregnacy test. She bought at least 5. Just to be sure. Once she was out of the store and in her car she was crying. She didnt want to think about being pregnant. Not now. Not with a guy she has only met once. She just sat there in her car crying for a half hour before wipeing her tears away and starting the car. Right when she got home she threw her purse on the counter and walked right to the bathroom with the bag from the store. About an half hour later. All the test were done. All the same reslut. Positive._

_"No! No! No...No! This cant be!!!" Haley said tears streaming down her face at this point. "How could I let this happen" She said falling to the ground with her head in her hands and her knees to her chest._

_End flashback_

"Haley! Wake up! Its 7:30! You have a hour to get ready!" Brooke said jumping on Haleys bed shaking her to wake her up.

"Brooke, do I have to go. I really dont feel up to it." She said quietly

"Haley, you said you would go. But if you wanna stay here and mope over a guy thats fine by me." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ok fine ill go!" Haley said jumping out of bed

A hour later they were walking up the stairs of the house the party was at when Haley realised she left the car unlocked she turned around and told Brooke she would be right back. Haley just started to walk back, she wasnt watching where she was walking and she ran into someone. She looked up to say sorry when she almost lost her breath. She had ran into none other then Nathan...


	4. Everywhere to me

** To everyone who has reviewed. Thank you! I really didnt think this fic was that good! But for you guys I'll keep it going!**

**Recap in itallics and underlined.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A hour later they were walking up the stairs of the house the party was at when Haley realised she left the car unlocked she turned around and told Brooke she would be right back. Haley just started to walk back, she wasnt watching where she was walking and she ran into someone. She looked up to say sorry when she almost lost her breath. She had ran into none other then Nathan... _

"Haley?" Nathan said with a half smile.

"Nathan." Haley said not wanting to talk to him. Now looking down at her feet.

"Wow its been awhile, how have you been?" Nathan asked

"Ive been good. You?" Haley asked back.

"Everythings been good." Nathan said.

"So what are you doing here?" Haley asked as she started to make her way to the party

"My brother Lucas wanted me to come with him. Even though im not really up for partying that much anymore. You?" He replied while starting to walk with Haley to the house.

"My best friend Brooke made me come along." Haley Answerd

"Wait Brooke as in Brooke davis??" Nathan asked

"Yea. How do you know her??" Haley said looking puzzled

"I went to high school with her." Nathan said with a weird look on his face. "Wait if you are Brookes friend how come I have never met you before? Well I mean before that night."

"Umm ive been friends with Brooke since I was a kid. I just have lived in Las Vegas all my life." Haley relpied.

They were walking through the door when Brooke ran over to Haley. Pulling Haley away from Nathan

"Haley! What are you doing talking to Nathan!?" Brooke said in a mad tone

"Umm Nathan is the guy I told you about. The guy I have been "hung up over" Whats the big deal?"

"Um Lucas and Nathan are brothers!" Brooke said almost yelling.

"What does that have to do with me?" Haley said very confused.

"It has everything to do with you! I cant have my best friend talking to "ass hats" brother." Brooke said lowering her voice this time

"What did Lucas do to you that was so bad I cant talk to Nathan?"

"Lets just say he is on my "Shit list" right now ok? So can you please just not talk to "ass hats" brother. Because I have this strange feeling that when you will be talking to Nathan ill be by you which mean Lucas could come over to his Nathan which would mean id end up talking to Lucas and I really dont want to fight tonight."

Haley started to think about it. If she told Nathan she couldnt talk to him until Brooke and Lucas fix things. Or Brooke just lets Haley live her life she would have more time to think about her little situation she got herself into. Well ok she didnt exactly get her self into it.

"Alright. I wont talk to him for now. Ill wait until you and Lucas fix things and if that doesnt happen soon im gonna forget all about this converstion. I cant not talk to Nathan forever." Haley pointed out

"Fine!" Brooke said while starting to walk away but Haley grabbed her arm.

"Brooke, I dont want to see you hurt anymore so I really think you should at least try to fix things with Luacs" Haley said letting go of Brookes arm walking away to find Nathan.

It wasnt hard to find Nathan, he was in the same place she left him.

"Nathan it seems that your brother and Brooke are fighting right now and she doesnt want me talking to you because Lucas might try to talk to her or something like that. So I have to respect what she ask of me. But this cant go on forever. Ill be able to talk to you again. And soon I hope." Haley told him. Lying with her last words. She didnt want it to be soon. Because the sonner they talked the sooner she had to start telling people.

"Ummm...ok. But I dont see why we have to get involed in their childish games." Nathan said with a sad/ angry tone.

"I just want to respect my best friend right now. But I told you if they dont resolve what ever they are fighting about im gonna talk to you. But until I see that she has tried to talk to him and fix things I cant talk to you. Ill call you when I can. Or want to."

With that Haley left leaving Nathan standing there with a dumb "what the fuck just happend" look on him face.


	5. Are you happy now

**Im back with a new CH. And its like 5:30am and here I am writting a new CH. Instead of sleeping. **

**Anywho here we go...**

**Oh yea thanks for all your feedback!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haley went to find Brooke to see if they could leave yet. She was looking everywhere but couldnt find her in the big house the party was at. So she chose to sit and wait until she see's Brooke walk by. She had to sometime right. After about 20 minutes of sitting there Haley finally spotted Brooke across the room. She got up and walked over to Brooke.

"Hey can we leave yet?"

"Haley its only been an hour. Plus I havent seen you drink anything yet. What is the point in coming to a party if you arent gonna drink?' Brooke said.

"I told you Brooke I dont feel good. Plus we need one of us to be sober to get us home"

"Well Im not ready to leave yet."

"I want to go Brooke. So if your not going now then I guess you find your own way home" Haley said in kind of mean tone.

"Haley" Brooke said lightly touching Haleys arm. "Honey whats wrong?"

Haley looked at Brooke with pain filled eyes. "Ill tell you later. This is neither the time or place."

"Ok well now you have me really interested. Lets go home so we can talk" Brooke said pulling Haley to the door of the house to leave.

The car ride home mainly consited of Brooke saying "Cant you just tell me now?" or "Just a little hint".

Not even a second of them being through the door Brooke was already saying "Ok we are home now...TELL ME!"

Haley looked down at her feet. Her eyes started to tear up. "Brooke I...I'm...I'm pregnant" Haley said now looking up tears streaming down her face.

Brooke stood there speachless for a couple minutes. With nothing on her face but a shocked look. Finally she thought she should say something. She walked over to where Haley was now sitting down with her head in her hands sobbing. Brooke put a hand of comfort on Haleys back. Haley looked up.

"Haley...whos the father?" Brooke asked quietly

"Nathan"

"Oh wow. Did you tell him yet?"

"No. Frankly I dont want to."

"Haley you have to!"

"Why!? Its not like me and him are together or in love. Im pregnant because of a one night stand"

"Haley, ever since you slept with him he is all you talk about. So you can keep telling yourself it was just a one night stand but we both know it wasnt. You like him"

"That maybe so. But I dont think he feels the same way. Plus if I tell him about this baby he might not want to talk to me ever again."

"Haley. Bottom line is its him child to and he needs to know"

"Brooke, I just dont know how I have that converstion"

"Probley the same way im gonna talk to Lucas and work things out. Hard and painfull"

"When are you gonna talk to Lucas?"

"When I work up the courage. When are you gonna talk to Nathan?"

"Around the time I can work up the courage too."

"Well I think im gonna get some rest. I need to clear my head."

"Ok good night Haley."

"Goodnight Brooke"


	6. Never again

**Hey everyone! The long wait to see what Lucas did to Brooke is over. This Ch. shows what he did! Oh snap! Lol. So here we go. Oh yea flash backs in itallics...what else. Lol...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Brooke layed in her bed for hours thinking about how she was gonna talk to Lucas. She cant even bare to look at him right now. Let alone talk to him. But she knew she had too. Even though he did really hurt her. She still loved him. And probley always will. All she wants to do if forgive him so they can go back to being a couple like they were when they were at school. Collage. It was so nice there. No drama. Until the week before summer break. Thats when her whole world came crashing down.

_**Flashback**_

_"Lucas! What the hell is this?!" Brooke yelled_

_Lucas jumped up when he heard Brooke's voice._

_"Brooke I can explain"He said holding a sheet around him with one hand, and pointing at Brooke with the other._

_"Lucas how could you? I trusted you. I love you. And you go and do this!" Brooke said as tears started to fall from her eyes._

_"Brooke please dont cry. I love you. This didnt mean anything" He said pointing at the girl in the bed._

_"You love me? Well you sure have a hell of a way of showing it!" Brooke said walking closer to Lucas so she could see who the girl was. "Oh and you sleep with someone other then me and its the only friend I have here. Thats just great."_

_"Brooke I didnt mean to hurt you" The girl said._

_"No. Save it! You are no longer my friend Emma. And Lucas we are through!" She said walking away._

_"Brooke! Im sorry! Please just come back! I love you!" Lucas said begging her._

_Brooke walked back to Lucas. He sighed in relief but just as soon as he thought he was in the clear he was getting slapped. "Dont you ever say you love me again Lucas scott. If you really loved me you wouldnt have done that skank." She said pointing at Emma. Then storming out._

_**End of flashback**_

_**  
**_Brooke started to cry softly. She was no _is_ still so hurt. Brooke was still crying unaware of how loud she was being she woke Haley up. Haley walked to Brookes door. She opened is quietly.

"Brooke are you ok?" Haleys voice was soft.

"Im...sniffle fine. Sniffle" Brooke said bringing a fake smile to her face.

"Brooke wipe that fake smile off your face and tell me whats wrong."

"Ok I was just thinking about me and Lucas." She paused. "I just dont know how im gonna face the only man that I loved who was also the only man to break my heart." She said starting to sob into Haleys arm.

"Brooke, its gonna be ok. Everything will be fine. I swear." Haley said in a comforting voice.

"Haley, for the first time in a long time I dont think everything will be fine." Brooke said still crying.

Haley stayed in Brookes room with her for the rest of the night as Brooke still cried. Haley had nothing to say. All she could do was sit there with Brooke as she cried.


	7. Its not over

**Alright, another UD. I hope you like it. Oh yes thanks for all your reviews! Here we go...Ch. 7**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been a week and half and Brooke was gonna call Lucas today to tell him they needed to talk. She didnt know how everything was gonna work out but she knew this converstion needed to be done. Brooke got her cell phone out, dailed Lucas' number and now it was ringing. 'No turning back' she thought.

'Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring'

"Hello?" Lucas said when he asnwered his phone.

"Hey Luke its Brooke" Brooke said slapping her self in the face cuz Duh he knew it was her...caller ID!

"Yea I know. Whats up?" He asked

"Umm nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over so we can talk." Brooke said biting her finger nails

"Yea, that sounds good." He replied. "What time"

"When ever your free"

"Um im free now. If thats good for you"

"Yea thats great!"

"Ok ill see you in like 10 then."

"Alright bye"

She hung up her phone. Setting it down on the couch.

"Crap" She said. "Im not dressed! Omg! I have to hurry!"

Brooke ran around the house trying to clean up a bit. The house wasnt even dirty. She still wanted it too look good when Lucas got there. Even though she didnt need to impress him in anyway. Brooke just got done brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She ran over to it. But once she got there she waited a second before opening it. She didnt want it to look like the whole time she was waiting by the door.

"Hey Luke come in" Brooke said opening the door. "Have a seat" She said pointing to the couch.

Lucas sat down. Brooke sat across from him.

"So I guess what you wanted to talk about was what happend right?" Lucas asked nerously

"Yea" Brooke said so quite Lucas almost didnt hear her.

"Brooke I am really sorry about what happend. I was really drunk and I didnt know what I was doing." Lucas tried to explain

"Lucas it really doesnt matter. You hurt me, and whats done is done. I just dont want to be avoding you everytime im within 50 feet of you." Brooke said.

"I dont want you avoding me either"

"Thats why right now I think it would be best if we were just friends. And if I can learn to forgive you for hurting me maybe we can go back to being us" She stated

Lucas sighed in relief. "That doesnt sound like a bad idea. I'd do anything to still be in your life"

"I know you would" There was a long pause. "Um not to sound like im kicking you out or anything, but I have to talk to Haley about something very important."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later then." Lucas said walking to the door.

"Bye Luke"

"See ya later"

"Haley! Come out here now!" Brooke yelled.


	8. Things ill never say

**Thanks for the reviews. Once again. I promise Haley will tell Nathan soon...You guys will just have to wait! Lol**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haley was laying on her bed trying to take a nap. She really didnt feel good. At all. Right as she was drifting to sleep she heard Brooke yelling her name. 'God damnit!' She thought. 'Everytime im almost asleep something wakes me up' she thought getting out of bed. She opened her door and yelled back at Brooke.

"What? I was trying to take a nap."

"Haley get out here! I need to talk to you now!" Brooke told Haley.

Closing her door she started walking to the living room slowly. She came out and plopped on the couch next to Brooke.

"What do you need to talk about?" She said looking right at Brooke with tired eyes.

"I talked to Lucas"

Haley sat up a little. "How did that go?"

"Actually it went ok. We said that we should just be friends right now and see where it goes from there"

"Thats great."

"Yea. So now you can tell Nathan"

Haley made a noise indicating she didnt want to.

"Haley you have to do it sometime you know."

"Brooke I know. I just dont want it to be anytime soon." Haley plopped back down. "I though id wait untill I was about 9 months then tell him"

"Haley"

"Ill tell him"

"Good"

"When Im ready"

"You cant wait forever."

"I know I know." Haley got up. "I think im going to go try to take a..." Haley started to say but mid sentence she got a discuted look on her face and started running towards the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. "God damn this "moring" sickness" Haley said. She didnt realise Brooke was standing in the doorway.

"Hales you ok?"

"Yea. This baby just likes me to get sick all the time." She said holding her stomach. Then she got up washed the gross taste out of her mouth then started walking to her room. "As I was saying I think im gonna try to take a nap."

"Ok. Hey do you want Pizza for dinner?"

"Umm yea that sounds good."

"Ok Ill wake you up later when it gets here." Brooke said walking to the kitchen then turning around. "Hey what kind do you want."

"Umm...Cheese with pineapples, peperoni, and olives"

"Ok ill get it for you" Brooke said going into the kitchen

Haley went in her room turned off the light and was laying there with her eyes shut almost asleep again then she heard the sound of an IM come up on her computer. "Everytime im almost asleep" She said opening her eyes. She thought about getting up to see who it was from but she didnt want to get up. She was tired and wanted a nap. Who ever it was would realise she wasnt there and stop IMing. But they didnt. So Haley got up walked over to her computer and saw that it was from Nathan. She didnt reply and was about to get up when he sent another IM.

xXNathanXx:Dont say you arent there. Your webcam is on.

Stupid webcam Peyton gave me. She thought.

Tutorgirl27:Yea sorry I am just really tired.

xXNathanXx: Oh do you want me to let you sleep?

Tutorgirl27: Yea. But I do need to talk to you about something. So ill IM you later or call. Ok?

xXNathanXx: Call me cuz the only reason I came online was to see if you were and wanted to talk.

Tutorgirl27:Ok ill call you in a little then. Bye

xXNathanXx:Ok. Bye

Tutorgirl27:Logged off 4:37PM

Haley turned off her webcam then went back to sleep.

Nathan sat in his room wondering what she needed to talk about.


	9. By the way

**Once again I would like to thank you for all your reviews. And heres my UD for the day. I might UD again tonight but Idk. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After about a hour the pizza was there. So Brooke walked quitely into Haleys room. She walked over to Haley, she shook her a little to wake her.

"Haley" She shook her again "Haley" She said gettin a little louded. Nothing She shook her again "Haley!" She said in full tone. Haley opened her eyes.

"The sea monkey has my money" She said waking up.

"Thats nice." Brooke said laughing

"Huh? Whats nice?" Haley said very confused

"That the sea monkey has your money" Brooke said almost cracking up

"Yea I totally had a dream that I was Dory from finding Nemo." Haley said with a smile.

"Haley I think you need to lay off the movie a little bit."

"I know but its just so cute and funny"

"I know. But once you start to dream you are a cartoon fish its a sign that you watch it to much" Brooke said lauging

"Is the pizza here?"

"Yes."

Haley got out of bed and followed Brooke into the kitchen.

"Mmmmm it smells soo good..." Haley said opening the box.

They both got plates out and started eating. After like 3 minute of it being quite Haley thought someone should talk.

"Im going to tell Nathan later"

Brooke was taking a sip of her rootbeer and almost spit it out. A little bit came out and went down her face. She wipped it off and stared at Haley.

"I thought you need time."

"Yea well then I thought about it and im gonna treat it like its a bandaid. The quicker you take it off the less painfull" Haley said taking a bite

"Well what are you gonna wear?"

"Brooke does it matter?"

"Yes..."

"Im telling him im pregnant. Its not like we are going on a date."

"Yea. But if you look cute maybe he wont take it so bad."

"You think hes gonna take it bad?"

"Haley I hate to say it, but hes a 21 year old guy. Of course he is not going to take it well."

"Yea..."

"But then again I dont know Nathan. He could take it well."

'I dont know him either' Haley thought.

The rest of the time they ate it was quite. Brooke didnt know what to say. Haley didnt want to talk. Just think. When they finished Haley washed her dishes put them away then walked into her room.

"Ok Haley you can do this. Call him and tell him to meet you somewhere to talk" Haley told hereslf

She got her phone out. Went down to his name in her phone book and hit call.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring...

"Hey Haley whats up?"

"Nothing really.You?"

"Honestly I was waiting for your call. I just sat here wondering what you needed to talk about..."

"Yea. Um Is there a place we could meet and talk? Cuz id rather do this in person."

"Um do you know where the river court is? Its off of Main ST."

"Uh...yea yea I know where that is. I'll meet you there in like a half hour?"

"Yea sounds good"

"Allright see you then"

"Yea see ya."

They both hung up their phones.

"Now all I have to do is tell him..." Haley said looking worried.


	10. Come clean

**Thanks for your reviews. Im glad you guys liked the "Sea monkeys have money" part! Lol. ****I am bored so I thought I'd UD again today. Tell me what you think!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haley was driving to the river court. She felt like she was gonna throw up. She was waiting at the rivercourt for about 10 minutes she was about to leave then Nathans car pulled up. He got out and walked over to Haley.

"Sorry my mom needed my help with something."

"Its ok.."

"So..."

"Umm Nathan...Maybe you should sit." Haley said pointing to the bleachers.

"Ok..." Nathan said sitting down.

Haley sat down next to him. She looked him in the face then started to talk.

"There is something I need to tell you. I dont know how you are gonna take it but here we go..."

Before she even had a chance to start talking Nathan spoke up.

"You found another guy right? I mean thats why you didnt really want to talk to me the other night at the party right?"

"No there is no other guy."

"Then what is it?"

"This is hard for me to say"

"You can tell me anything."

"Nathan, im..."

'Im bringing sexyback...' Haleys phone starterd to ring.

"Im sorry hold on." She said pulling her phone out of her pocket

"Who is it?"

"Brooke. Im sorry this will just be a second." Haley said getting up walking away so Nathan couldnt hear.

"Brooke! I was just about to tell Nathan!"

"Oh im sorry Haley. I just wanted you to stop by the store on your way home. We need milk."

"You called me when you knew I was with Nathan for milk?!"

"Ok so I wanted to see how things were going. But we really do need milk"

"Everything was going fine until you called!"

"Ok ill let you go then. Dont forget the milk!"

"Bye Brooke" Haley hung up and walked back over to Nathan.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to tell me to pick up some milk while I was out."

"Oh.."

"Yea. So back to what I was gonna tell you..." Haley paused. Looked down at her feet then back up at Nathan again. "Im pregnant"

His face turned to shock. "What?"

"Im pregnant..."

"Thats great for you! Congrats!" He said putting his hand out to shake hers.

"Nathan...its yours!" Haley said kind of mad.

"I figured. I just dont know how to take this!"

"I dont want or need anything from you I just thought you would like to know"

"I wanna be in its life. If you have it." He just felt so stupid for saying that. ' "If you have it" Your so stupid' He thought as a dumbass light was flashing in his head.

"What does that mean? "If you have it"?

"I dont know. I just wasnt sure if you were gonna have it"

"Of course im gonna have it! Its my baby!"

"Im sorry I dont know what I was thinking when I said that."

'Im slim shady the real slim shady...' Nathans phone rang

Nathan pulled it out of his pocket, looked down and then back up at Haley.

"Im sorry its Lucas"

"Hey..."

"Nathan you have to get home. Your mom is having a melt down."

"Ok ill be right there" Nathan hung up his phone and looked Haley straight in the eye.

"Im sorry I have to go. My mom.. shes not well and she needs me."

"Its ok. I have to go too."

"Um...Ill call you later so we can talk about this" Nathan said walking tawards his car.

"Alright. I guess ill see you later then" Haley said while she was replaying everything that just happened in her mind.

She sat there for about 46 minutes. Thinking about how she was going to have this baby. A baby made from a one night stand. With a man she hardly knows. But strangly really likes. She needed to get all these thoughts out of her head. She realized the best way to do that was to go home and hit the hay. So she to the store got the milk that Brooke needed so much then went home. She walked in. Didnt even say a word to Brooke. Just gave her the milk and a look on her face that said it all. 'I dont want to talk about it and im tired. Then she walked into her room to get some sleep.


	11. Family portrait

Thanks for all your reviews. I think im gonna say that everytime! Lol. it just means alot that you guys like it that much! So heres my UD. Tell me what you think? Cuz Idk if its good or not. Cuz im kinda tired. I mean it is 3:20am. Lol. Anyways here you go:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was driving home. Wondering how bad his mom was this time. His mom has been like this forever. He hated that she was like this. But there was nothing he could do. Shes been in and out of rehab and jail most of Nathan life. He hated it. The main reason he didnt go out of state for collage was so he could live with Deb to try to keep her on track. But he couldnt. It was to hard. Taking care of your mother while trying to work and go to school. It just wasnt a easy thing to balance. But she was his mother so he would do anything he could to try to help her. Nathan pulled into the drive way and signed.

"Here we go" He said getting out of his car walking up to the door. He slowly opened and walked in. He went to the living room to see if thats where Deb and Lucas were. They were. Deb completely high and drunk standing on the end table and Lucas trying to get her down.

"Mom what are you doing!?" Nathan asked in a sad tone?

"Nathan!" Deb said getting down, walking over to Nathan and giving him a hug. "Lucas look its Nathan!" She said pointing at Nathan.

"I can see that Deb"

"Mom what are you doing? I thought you werent going to drink anymore? Didnt we just have a long talk before I left about how you wanna get away from this?"

"I know Nathan. Its just so hard. And I love the feeling. I dont think I can give it up"

"Well mom im getting sick of this!"

"Of what?"

"Of you killing youself."

"Im not killing myself im making the pain go away"

"What pain mom?"

"I have a lot of pain Nathan. The pain I feel everytime I think about your father. You know the man that left me."

"Mom you and dad both wanted the divorce."

"Whatever. It still hurts."

"It hurts so bad you have to do this?" He said pointing at the empty pill and beer bottles.

"Well Nathan you see your father inst the only thing that makes me hurt. Your never home. I have no friends. I never get out. I have sad boring little life and this shakes things up and makes me feel better"

"Mom I cant sit here and watch you do this anymore. Ive done it 21 years already and I dont wanna do it anymore." He said walking out the door. Lucas followed him.

"Nathan where are you going to go?"

"I dont know. Anywhere but here! I cant watch her do that anymore. It breaks my heart." He said in a very sad tone.

"I know man. She inst even my mom and it breaks my heart too."

"Well im gonna go. Are you gonna stay here or are you gonna leave?"

"I have no where to go and no money so im staying here."

"Alright i'll see you later then." Nathan said getting into his car and driving off. He had no idea where he was gonna go. All he knew was he wasnt going back there.


	12. I could fall in love

**Heres my UD. Tell me what you think? Cuz I've kind of had writters block and dont know if this is that good...Anyways here you go:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan couldnt think of a better place to go right now then the river court. He needed to clear his head, and this was always the place he could do just that. He sat there elbows on his knees and head in his hands thinking. He couldnt understand why is mom was so messed up. When he was young she hardly ever drank. But then again when he was young she was hardly ever home. When she was all her and Dan would do is fight. Dan. The main source of Deb drinking problem. Everytime she would drink back then was because Dan did something to her. Something that made her go over the edge. Something that made her soon become addicted to the stuff. Nathan sat there still thinking about how messed up his family was. When he thought that he never wanted his kids to have to go through a life like that. Then he remember what he had been told that day, at the place he was now. Haley was pregnant with his child. Then thoughts of doubts crossed his mind. 'How am I gonna be a father?' He thought. 'I dont even know Haley.' Then he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around to see Mouth. Mouth, him and Lucas have been friends forever.

"Hey Nate." Mouth said coming to sit by Nathan.

"Hey."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Huh?"

"Whats wrong? I can tell something bothering you. Ive been friends with you forever. So spill."

"Well its just my mom." He sighed. "And there is somethng else." Nathan didnt have to say anything about his mom. Mouth already knew. All Nathan had to say was my mom. And Mouth knew that Nathan had to put up with his drunken mother once again.

"What else has got you in this funk?"

"Well" Nathan started. "Promise not to tell Lucas? Cuz I wanna tell him this."

"Yea I promise."

"I got a girl that I hardly know pregnant"

"Wow."

"Yea. And I guess I dont really know what to do. I mean I know I wanna be in this kids life. But how do two people that have only spoken a couple times have a baby together?"

"I really dont know Nate."

"And I really like this girl."

"Well then you have the baby. And maybe you and the girl who ever she is get together. And then live happily ever after."

"Mouth I would love for it to work like that. But I dont think there is such a thing as a happy ending."

"You never know unless you try. I mean, with this baby you are gonna be in her life no matter what. So all im saying is if you like her you should be with her."

"Well Mouth this converstions been fun, but I should get going. I mean it is, 11:45pm"

"Yea I have to go to."

"Catch ya later man"

"Yea you to."

Mouth walked off into the distance and Nathan went to his car. He took out his phone and dailed a number. It was ringing for about 30 seconds then someone picked up.

"Hello?" The girl said like she had just woken up.

"Did I wake you?"

"Um yea. But its ok. Whats up?"

"Well I just, I am really stressed and need someone to talk to." Nathan said. "And I also need a place to sleep tonight."

"Um, you can come here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Ok ill see you in like 15 minutes then."

"Alright see you then."

They both hung up. Nathan started his car and drove to his destination. He walked up to the apartment number and knocked on the door softly. The door opened. And Nathan walked in.

"So im sorry to call and wake you. Then ask to spend the night.

"Its ok. Really"

"I just really needed to talk to someone. And I know we havent really talked but you just seemed like the right person to talk to Haley"

"Im glad you called. Um I think we should go to my bedroom before Brooke wakes up though" Haley said walking to her door. Nathan followed. A hour went by and Nathan had told Haley about his mom, his dad. How is childhood was. And how he doesnt wanna see his mom drink anymore. Haley sat there and listened. She would talk when she needed to. Nathan let out a yawn. Which led Haley to yawn.

"Wow its almost 1am. I think we should hit the hay" Haley said getting on her bed. Because they were sitting on the floor when they were talking. Nathan started to lay down on the floor when Haley looked at him weird.

"What?" Nathan asked?

"Why are you laying down down there. There is a lot of room up here." Haley said pointing to the rest of her bed. Nathan stood up. Then got in the bed with Haley. They both drifted to sleep fast. After about a hour of sleeping Haley woke up when she felt something on her waist. She saw that Nathans arm was there. But she didnt move it. It just felt right being there.


	13. Who knew

**Hey guys! Heres my UD for the day. (If I dont get bored and deside to write another CH.) Im sorry its soo short. Buts its like 5:19am and I havent been to bed yet. So my mind inst all here right now. Lol. Tell me what you think. Also tell me if you wanna another UD today. Cuz if you say you do you just might get it! Lol. Here we go ch. 13:**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan woke up to the sun shining into the room through the blinds. When he opened his eyes he noticed that his arm is around Haley. Laying very close together. He didnt want to move though. It felt so perfect. He just layed there thinking 'God I wish I could wake up everyday like this.' What he didnt know is Haley was awake too. Thinking the same thing. They just layed there. Not wanting to move. Until of course something had to ruin the perfectness. Haley jumped up with her hand over her mouth running out of the room. Nathan had no idea what had just happend. He got up and followed Haley. She was in the bathroom. Throwing up hardcore. He walked in and shut the door.

"You ok?" Haley looked up from the toilet.

"Yea its just moring sickness. Even though I get it through out the day. So it shouldnt be called "Morning sickness"" She sat there for a minute. "Whef. I think its ov-" Just then she put her head back in the toilet. Emptying her stomach. After a few more minutes of throwing up she got up. Rinised out her mouth. And looked at Nathan. He looked at her worried. "Nathan its ok. I get this everyday. Its perfectly normal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And not that I dont mind you worrying about me, but why are you so worried. I mean I can see it all over your face."

"Its just." He paused looked at his feet then back into Haley beautiful chocolate eyes. "I really like you. And I dont like sitting here watching you have to go through that."

"Aw. Thats really sweet." She said touching his chin. Then she got this smirk on her face. "You really like me huh?"

"Well yea...I mean-" He was cut off mid sentence by Haleys lips crashing onto his.

"Thats good. Cuz I really like you too." She said. Then she kissed him again. This time it was more passionate. All of a sudden the bathroom door swung open. Brooke came racing into the bathroom doing a "pee pee dance" when she saw Haley kiss Nathan.

"Oh! I am so sorry to interupt" She said holding her privates. "But I have to pee really bad." Haley and Nathan looked at eachother. But niether of them moved. "Ok can you guys please leave so I can pee!" Brooke shouted. Haley walked around Brooke and out the door. Nathan was right behind her. Brooke grabbed Haleys arm pulling her back. "And dont think I wont want the details later."


	14. Together

**Hello everyone. Hope you all are having a wonderful day. Sorry I didnt UD like I said I would yesterday. I was so tired cuz I had no sleep, and pasted out and didnt wake up until the afternoon. Then my mom and dad took me shopping. So I had no time. Anyways heres today UD. Tell me what you think. As always. I might UD again today. But idk. Once again I havent slept. Lol. Alright here we go...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since the whole "Nathan spending the night, making out in the bathroom, Brooke walking in" thing. Nathan still not wanting to go home has stayed with Haley. Loving every mintue of being with eachother. Nathan loved going to sleep with Haley then waking up with her. It was so perfect. Just like right now. There they were laying in bed. In eachothers arms. Nathan had his arm around her waist, she had her hands wrapped around his chest. Her head nuzzled against his neck. Then of course life ruined their perfect moment. The alarm clock went off. It was 9:30am. Haley had work today at 10:30. Nathan leaned over and turned it off.

"Dont go."

"I have to. I have bills that need to be payed."

"Its just one day..."

"I have to go work today babe." Haley said about to move to get out of bed. When Nathan pulled her back.

"Dont get up so soon. I wanna lay here with you a little while longer."

"If it were up to me, we would never leave this bed."

"Haley?"

"Yea"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Um I dont know. Why?"

"Do you wanna go out tonight. Like a date?" He paused "I mean we havent had one yet. And we kind of are dating now. So a date would only be the right thing to do."

"I would love to go on a date with you."

"Good. I'll be here to pick you up around 8." Nathan said getting out of bed. Leaning back down giving her a sweet kiss.

"Cant wait."

Haley spent a long boring day at work. She worked at a local buisness as a receptionist. Her day was slow and very boring. Well not completely boring. Her and Nathan text messaged eachother most of the day. Just reading Nathans name on her phone when she got a text made her smile. She sat there smiling and realising the true facts. She was falling for him. And hard. It was 6pm and she just arrived home.

"Hello room-mate. Any plans for tonight?" A cheerfull Brooke said coming into the livingroom after hearing Haley come through the front door.

"Yea. Im going on a date with Nathan actaully" Haley said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh the first date!"

"Yup! I bet right now I'd be nervous as hell running around the apartment trying to find what to wear. And how to do my hair. But you know after you have already seen your date naked and slept in the same bed as him for a week, no butterflies!" Haley said with a little laugh.

"Speaking of, is Nathan ever going to realise he has a house and it isnt here"

"Come on Brooke. You know you enjoy having him around." Brooke looked at Haley confused. "Come on! You know you love it when he takes a shower and walks out of the bathroom only wearing a towl. I sure as hell know I enjoy it!" Haley said imageing him in here said.

"So not the point. I miss it just being me and you here."

"I miss it too. But I also like Nathan being here. Its gonna suck when he finally does go back home"

"Alright enough talk about Nathan. What are you gonna wear tonight!"

"I dont know. I'll pick something out in a little bit."

Just as Brooke was gonna say something there was a knock on the door. Brooke got up to answer it. She walked over to the door looked through the peek whole and opened the door fast.

"P. Sawyer!"

"B. Davis!" Peyton then looked at Haley. "Oh and H. James."

"We have missed you!"

"Sorry I had to spend as much time as possible with Jake."

"How is he?"

"Hes good." Peyton said getting a glass of water. "So any new gossip?"

"Haley has a hot date tongiht." Peyton nodded taking a sip of her water. "...With the father of her baby" Brooke blurted out. Making Peyton spit her water everywhere.

"Did you just say "Father of her baby?""

"Sure did" Haley asnwerd.

"When did this happen? Who did this happen with?"

"About what like a month and a half ago. And with Nathan scott."

"Nathan scott?"

"Yup."

"Nathan scott, Nathan scott? As in my boyfriend from high school?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Yea and her and him are totaly in love." Brooke said looking at Haley

"No we are not. We do like eachother though. A lot."

"Like I said they are in love" Brooke said sticking her tounge out at Haley.

All the girls sat there and gossiped for about 30 mintutes. Then Haley said she need to get ready. Of course Brooke and Peyton helped. Haley picked out a black dress. It was short, but not to short. And it hugged all her right curvs. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She looked beautiful. Nathan arrived at 7:50. Haley walked out of her room and he lost his breath. She was so beautiful. He couldnt take his eyes off of her. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. She then grabbed her jacket and they were out the door.


	15. A moment like this

**Sorry I havent UDed in like a day. I had writters block. (Still kinda do.) Its sort. But you guys might like it. Tell me what you think! Here we go...Ch. 15:**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the car Nathan would not tell Haley where they were going. Even with the puppy dog face. He just wouldnt cave in. He wanted it be be a complete suprise. When they arrived Haley lost her breath. It was beautiful. It was a ocean front resturant. There were beautiful lights everywhere. Everything looked perfect. But Haley couldnt help but think she didnt desevre this. It looked like Nathan must have shelled out a lot of money. And just for her.

"Nathan you didnt have to bring me here. I would have been good with burger king!"

"Yea, but burger king isnt good enough for you."

God everytime she looked at him she fell harder and faster in love with him. He was her dream guy. Everything she ever wanted and more. They were seated and the waiter got them their drinks. And gave them menus.

"So do you know what you want yet ?" Nathan said looking at the menu.

"Um I think Mac and cheese"

"Mac and cheese? Are you serious?" Nathan said with a little laugh.

"Yes. I really want it! Plus its the food of the gods!"

"If the gods are 5 year olds." He laughed. "But if thats what you want get it."

"So what are you getting?"

"I was thinking steak."

After they were done eating the thought it would be nice to take a walk on the beach. Their arms were linked and they had been walking for what seemed like ever now. Haley started to shiver. But she didnt want to walk back to the car where she left her jacket. Nathan noticed that she was shivering and started to take off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Haley said after she noticed Nathan had stopped.

"Your cold." He said putting his jacket on her.

"Nathan you are gonna freeze now."

"Im a guy. We dont get that cold. Plus if I didnt give that to you, You would have froze to death. And this date would have sucked!"

"Well that was very sweet." She said leaning in to give him a kiss.

"So when do you wanna get out of here?" He looked at his watch. "I mean it is 11:30pm"

"When ever you wanna go home"

"Ok lets go."

"I cant wait to get home and cuddle!" Haley said getting closer to Nathan again.


	16. Just breathe 2 am

**Hello everyone! Sorry I havent been UDing like I would like to. Ive been very busy working. But I got next week off so I will hopefuly have a lot more UD's. Tell me if you like this CH. I really dont like it that much. But idk that could just be me. Lol. Alright here we go: CH. 16...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 weeks since Nathan and Haleys date. Nathan now was basicly living with Haley and Brooke. But he didnt have all his stuff there. Just the basics. Both Haley and Nathan could tell Brooke didnt really like him being there. Haley kept telling Nathan she thought Brooke was just jealous of Nathan because Haley was spending more time with him. And that was the reason. Brooke felt like she lost her best friend. Friends, actaully. Haley had Nathan and Peyton had Jake. Brooke was alone. As much as she wanted to get back together with Lucas her heart kept telling her no.

"Haley are you awake?" Brooke whispered coming into Haleys room at 2am. Haley rolled away from Nathan got out of bed and walked with Brooke into the living room.

"Whats wrong Brooke?" Haley asked noticeing Brookes tear stained face.

"Well I just," She paused. "I just miss spending time with you. And I miss Lucas."

"Brooke im sorry. I know I have been spending like all my free time with Nathan. But you know how it is when you are in love."

"Haley, your in love with him?"

"Yes totaly."

"Ahh...Thats soo sweet." Brooke started to cry.

"Brooke whats wrong?"

"I miss being totaly in love with Lucas." Haley pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Then get back with him."

"Haley its not that easy. He broke my heart. What if he does it again? I wont be able to handle it."

"Just talk to Lucas and see if he is in love with you the way you are, and if he is I know he wont hurt you." She said hugging Brooke tighter. "Plus if he does I'll kick his ass!"

"Haley I dont know what i'd do without you."

"Probley be talking to Peyton right now!" Haley and Brooke both started laughing.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but you know pregnant women get really tired."

"I know. By the way, you are starting to show a little bit." Brooke said touching Haleys little baby bump.

"I know. Just think in a couple more months i'll be a big fat cow!"

"No you wont. You will be the hottest pregnant woman...And totaly not fat"

"What ever you say Brooke." Haley said going into her bedroom.

She got back into the bed with Nathan and he was awake.

"Oh Nathan im sorry. Did I wake you when I came back in?"

"No I woke up when you left." Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley. "I cant sleep when your not with me."

'God why does he have to say things like that! Im gonna fall even more in love with him!' Haley thought.

"Why did you leave anyways?"

"Brooke needed to talk."

"Oh."

"Nathan I need to tell you something." Haley said moving out of Nathans arms.

He sat up and looked her straight in the eyes."What? You know you can tell me anything."

"I love you."

"Oh baby I love you too." Nathan said before he leaned in to give Haley a sweet kiss.

"Hey Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

"When are we going to tell our parents that they are gonna be grandparents?" Haley said realiseing her timeing was bad. But it just popped in her head and she just had to ask.


	17. Dirty little secret

**Alright heres my UD for the day. Oh yea I might not have time to do as manys UDs this week like I thought. It turns out I dont have the week off. But I think its the 5th I get a whole week off. So more time to UD. I kind of have in my head what I want to happen, but im not sure yet. And now im rambaling. So heres the UD... CH. 17:**

**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nathan sat up and didnt say a word. To be honest he hadnt had thought about it. At all.

"Um, I really dont know." He said when he finally spoke up. "I know I dont want to tell my mom until she is doing better. And I dont even want to think about telling my dad. He is going to freak!"

"We have to tell my parents soon. Cuz I know they will be pissed if I dont tell them."

"Well what is a good day?"

"This week? Um like tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"The sooner the better."

"I guess your right."

Haley started to cry. "My parents are going to be so mad!" Nathan pulled her into a hug.

"Baby no matter what they say I will always stand by you. Always and forever." Then he whiped her tears away.

"I guess we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day." With that they layed down. Of course cuddling. And after 20 minutes they were both out like lights. The next morning Nathan woke up to an empty bed. But he knew where she was. The same place she was every morning. The bathroom. He got up put some pants on and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and there she was. Doing the same thing she did every morning. Getting sick. He came up behind her pulled her hair away from her face. Then he rubbed her back in a soothing way. She loved how sweet he was to her all the time. She couldnt get enough of it. 5 minutes later she pulled away from the toilet, flushed it, then got out her toothbrush.

"I really wish you didnt have to go through that every morning."

'God why was he so damn sweet! Always saying stuff like that!' Haley thought. 'He makes my knees feel like jell-o'

"It will go away soon."

"So I was thinking after we tell your parents we could tell my dad."

"Alright. I guess it would be better to get it done in one day."

"So when are we going to tell your parents?"

"Um I'm gonna call them in a bit and see if we can come over."

"Alright. Well im going to take a shower."

"Alright babe." She started to walk away but Nathan pulled her back and started to kiss her.

As they pulled away Nathan got a smirk on his face. "I didnt get to kiss you yet. I was going crazy"

"I love you! Your so cute!"

"I know. I love you too baby. Dont ever forget it."

"Never." Haley said walking out of the bathroom.

She got out her cell phone once she was back in her room. She went down to her moms number and pressed call. It was ringing. Then her mom picked up.

"Well well, if it isnt my daughter"

"Hi mom."

""Hey baby. How have you been?"

"Good, Um mom I was wondering if you and dad were free today so me and Nathan can come over and talk."

"Yes we are. Whos Nathan?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh really. How long have you been together?"

"About 2 months."

"And im just now hearing about him"

"Yea im sorry mom."

"So what time you and your lover boy coming over?"

"In a hour or so."

"Alright see you then honey."

"Yea see you."

It had been an hour and Haley and Nathan were driving over to Haleys parents house.

"Ok I dont want them to know I got pregnant from a one night stand. So we are gonna tell them that we were friends for awhile and one night we said we liked eachother and it just kind of happend. Ok?"

"Sounds fine to me."

Haley took a deep breath as the pulled in the driveway. Nathan took her hand.

"Everythings gonna be fine baby. I promise." Nathan gave Haley a big kiss then they walked to the door.

"Mom, Dad! We are here."

"We are in the living room honey"

They walked to the living room hand and hand. They all met, shook hands. You know the usual. They had been there a half an hour. All getting to know eachother. Then Haley looked at Nathan with a face that said 'we should tell them now.'

"Mom, dad we have something to tell you."

"What is it Haley?"

"Well, um," Haley looked up at Nathan, then back at her parents. "We are gonna have a baby."

"A what?" Haleys dad said shocked.

"A baby"

"How far along are you?" Haleys mom asked.

"About 3 months."

"But you and Nathan have only been dating 2 you said."

"Yea I know. We were friends for a while. Then one night be both said that we like one another and things went a little to far."

"I cant believe im gonna be a grandma." Haleys mom said in a tone that made it hard to tell if she was happy or sad.

"Mom dad are you guys happy or mad at me?"

"A little bit of both. But there is nothing we can do. Whats done is done." Haleys dad answerd.

"I cant believe my babys gonna have a baby!" Haleys mom said this time in a happy tone. Pulling Haley into a tight hug.

"I cant believe im gonna be a mom!"

"Um Haley we have to go meet my dad. So we should get going." Nathan said looking at his watch.

"Alright. We have to go mom. Ill call you later."

With that they were in the car on the way to Dans house. Nathan stomach was in knots. His dad was going to go belistic. 'This was going to be bad' he thought.


	18. Freak out

**Alright heres my UD. I dont really know if its good. I didnt plan on it going this way, but it just kind of happend. So tell me what you think!...****Oh yea! I would like to give credit to my friend Hales. (Haha I know. Funny her name is Hailey) Anyway I would like to give her some credit for helping me with this chapter. By giving me some ideas. Cuz my mind was blank! So give yourself a high five Hales! Lol...CH. 18:**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the pulled into Dans drive way Nathan took a deep breath in. He took Haleys and hand and kissed it.

"Whatever my dad says, dont take it personily. He is just going to be very upset." Haley nodded and then got out of the car. They walked in hand in hand. Like they did at Haleys parents house.

"Dad! We're here." Dan walked up to them. He put out his hand for Haley to shake.

"Dan scott."

"Haley james" Haley said putting her hand out, so they could shake.

"Very nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Well shall we go to the living room?"

"Yea."

Haley leaned in close to Nathan and whisperd "He doesnt seem that bad." Nathan looked down at her "Just wait about 20 minutes."

About 20 mintues later all you could hear was screams.

"NATHAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Do what dad? Have a baby with the girl I love?"

"HOW COULD YOU LOVE HER? YOU HAVENT EVEN KNOWN HER THAT LONG!"

"How can I love her? Easy im not you."

"YOU DONT EVEN KNOW IF THAT BITCH IS TELLING THE TRUTH. ITS PROBLEY NOT YOURS!"

"First off you dont ever EVER again call Haley a bitch. Second I know its mine! Third you are no longer my father. If you are going to treat that mother of my child the love of my life like that. You know longer exist to me."

Haley stood there tears going down her face. She felt bad that this is what happend. But it also felt nice having Nathan defend her. Almost like it was ment to be like that.

"Nathan! You cant just walk out on this family!"

"Yes I can Dad!"

Suddenly Dans arm felt all stiff. He put his hand up to his chest. (Think of season one when he had his heart attach.) Then he fell to the floor.

"Dad! Dad! Whats wrong?"

"Nathan I think you should call a ambulance."

"I'll do it Nathan" Haley said taking her phone out of her purse.

"Dad Im sorry. I didnt mean for this news to do this to you!" Nathan said as his eyes started to water.

"The ambulance is on its way."

The ambulance came took Dan to the hospital. Nathan had never felt worse. He gave his dad a heart attach. This was the worse. Nathan was sitting there then he thought Lucas. He took his phone out and dailed the number.

"Lucas man, dads had a heart attach. You gotta get to the hospital" Nathan cried to his Brother. Lucas said he would be right there. Then it crossed his mind. 'Shit! Lucas still doesnt know I got Haley pregnant!' He did not want to tell his older brother like this. That was for sure.


	19. Losing grip

**Ok, sorry for the long wait for a UD. I've been SUPER busy, and have had MAJOR writters block. But I'm back! Sorry for this Ch. cuz I know its short! Lol. My next UD will be too. But I promise, they will be getting longer! Lol. Tell me what you think, cuz I dont really know if I like it or not. Lol. -Brittany**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I really dont think I need to repeat myself."

"I know, you dont. Its just its been what 3 months and you didnt tell me?"

"I know I've just been busy."

"Too busy to call your brother and say "Hey man, hows it going. So hey I got a girl pregnant" No ones to busy for that."

"I know. Im sorry."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Why did dad have a heart attach?"

"I told him I got Haley pregnant."

"Something tells me there is more to the story. I mean dads a strong man, something like you saying you got a girl pregnant wouldnt give him a heart attach."

"Ok, so he started calling Hales a bitch, and saying stuff like the baby isnt mine so I yelled at him. I may have said that he is not my father anymore. And then he just put his hand on his heart and fell to the ground."

"I cant believe you gave dad a heart attach."

"Lucas could you please stop saying that. Nathan feels horrible" Haley finally thought she should say something.

"Excuse me, not to be mean but why are you even here?"

"Well-"

Nathan cut Haley off. "Shes here for me. And dont talk to her like that. You sound like dad."

"Well im just saying she is the one that helped you give dad a heart attach."

"LUCAS! Will you just shut up!"

"Sorry man, but you know my FATHER is just in the hospital and its due to my stupid brother!"

"Alright, you know what I do need this!" Nathan got up and started to walk away. "You have my cell, call it when dad wakes up." Then he was gone. Well him and Haley.


	20. Dream on

**Hey guys! ) So heres my UD. Its another short one (Sorry.) But I think you will like it. Here it is.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nathan woke up in a puddle of sweat. Haley woke up when she felt him jump.

"Nathan whats wrong?"

"I just had this really bad dream."

"What was it about?" Haley said sitting up and putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"I dreamt that we told my dad, and he flipped out and started calling you names, saying that the baby wasnt even mine. So I told him he wasnt my father anymore. Then he had a heart attach. And at the hospital Lucas was yelling at me saying it was all my fault."

"Whoa. Sounds pretty bad. At least it didnt happen."

"Haley, this may sound stupid, but I dont know if I dreamt it or it really happend did we tell your parents already?"

"Yea earlier today."

"Oh ok. I feel kinda stupid not knowing if that was a dream or not."

"Baby its ok. I've had one of those."

"I think im going to tell Lucas later, then my dad. I dont think you should be there. It could get ugly."

"Ok, whatever you want."

"Lets go back to sleep."

They layed back down. Haley went to sleep fast. Nathan sat there thinking. 'That was really all just a dream. Dan never had a heart attach. Lucas never hated me. It seemed so real.' Then he finally fell asleep mid thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok after I wrote the last 2 chapters I couldnt think of anything, so I had to make it a dream. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think.- Brittany**


	21. To be loved

**Hey guys. Sorry I have been taking forever to UD. I've been busy. As always. And I have been working on another fic. But I only have 1 Ch. So I'm not gonna upload it...yet. I think most of everyone will like this Ch. tell me what you think! -Brittany**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan got up early the next morning. He got dressed kissed Haley. Even though she was still sleeping. And then left the room. He was gonna go tell Lucas. Too his suprise Lucas was at the apartment.

"Hey Luke. What are you doing here?"

"Brooke called me." He said looking over at Brooke, who was in the kitchen. "Why are you here?"

"Oh yea, I keep forgetting that we havent really talked much." Nathan said sitting down. "I guess I'm kind of living here. With my girlfriend and the mother of my child Haley." Nathan just threw it out there.

"Did you just say "Mother of my child" Cuz I think I miss heard you..."

"Yea, I got Haley pregnant. She is about 3 months."

"Wow. Have you told your mom or Dan yet?"

"No, I am going to today though." Nathan said with a sigh. "Even though I would much rather just tell my mom. I dont even want to think about what Dan is gonna do."

"Well you never know. He might take it well."

"Yea right. In a dream world."

Haley just woke up. The first thing she noticed was the empty spot in her bed. She put on her robe and walked out into the living room. She walked over to Nathan and gave him a kiss.

"Morning babe."

"Good morning." Haley said with a smile and another kiss.

"Oh yea, Hales this is my brother Lucas."

"Hi Lucas, I'm Haley." She said putting her hand out for a shake.

"Its nice to meet you Haley."

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I feel like I'm gonna be sick, and I need a shower." Haley said walking to the hallway. Nathan got up and walked to her.

"Still feeling sick baby?"

"Yea, but its just more of the feeling. Not so much going to happen."

"Well while you take your shower I am going to go tell my dad."

"Alright I'll see you when you get back." She kissed him, again. "Love you."

"Love you too babe."

Haley went into the bathroom. And Nathan left. After both Nathan and Haley were gone Brooke came out to sit next to Lucas. She had two mugs full of coffee for her and Lucas.

"They are go cute."

"Yea I guess"

"Hey Luke"

"Yea?"

"I've been giving it some thought, and I think I want to give you another shot."

Lucas almost choked on his coffee. "You do?"

"Yea, I miss you. I miss kissing you. I miss everything."

"Good, because I miss you too." Lucas said putting down his coffee mug and leaning towards Brooke. Then they shared a passinote kiss.


	22. Crazy

**Heres my UD. I should have another one soon. Reviews are nice...Lol...-Brittany**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dad? Are you home?" Nathna said as he entered his dad house.

"I'm in the kitchen Nathan"

Nathan walked into the kitchen. Dan was eating a sandwhich. Nathan took a seat that was across from Dan at the table.

"So son what brings you over?" Dan said before taking a bit of his sandwhich.

"I just needed to tell you something. And I dont want you to flip out."

"What is it Nathan?"

"Promise you wont flip out first."

"Ok I promise. Now tell me." Dan said putting his sandwhich down on his plate.

"I've been seeing this girl, Haley. And well I kinda got her pregnant." Nathan said looking at his dad waiting for him to go off. "Before you start yelling, let me tell you I love her, and I know the baby is mine."

"Well duh the baby is yours. I mean you did say "I got a girl pregnant" Nathan." Dan said with a chuckle.

"Wait your not mad?" Nathan looked at Dad with confussion all over his face.

"No. I knew between you and Lucas it would happen sooner or later. I mean you two are scotts and all." Dan said making him self laugh.

"Wow. I'm shocked. I thought it was gonna be like world war 3."

"Well if you were in high school still that may have been a different story." Dan stood up. "Come here, give the old man a hug." He said opening his arms.

Nathan stood up and hugged his dad.

"Congrats son."

"Thanks dad."

"So when do I get to meet the mother to be?"

"Soon."

Dan sat back down to finish his sandwhich. "Alright."

"Well I have to go. I think I'm gonna tell mom."

"Ok Nathan."

"Bye"

**Back at Brooke and Haleys apartment.**

Lucas and Brooke were still making out when Haley walked into the living room.

"Whoa!" Haley said a little shocked.

"Hey Haley" Brooke said moving away from Lucas' lips.

"Um Brooke can I talk to you?"

"Yea sure." Brooke got up and walked with Haley to the other room.

"So you and Lucas are back together?"

"Yes!" Brooke said with the biggest grin.

Haley pulled Brooke into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I know! I'm happy for me too!" Brooke and Haley both started laughing. "Well I should get back to Lucas. We are in need of some MAJOR makeup time."

"Brooke is that all you ever think about?"

"Of course." Brooke said winking at Haley as she walked back into the living room.


	23. Dreaming of you

**Hello everyone. Heres my UD. Tell me if you like it. ) -Brittany**

It had been one week. Brooke realised her, Haley, and Peyton havent really hung out that much. So she kicked Nathan out of the apartment for one night. So they could have a "Slumber party". They did the usaual. Watahed the Notebook, ate junk food, painted eachothers nails, gossiped, now it was time to just talk.

"So Peyton what have you been up too? I mean we havent really talked for awhile." Haley asked while eating a cheeto.

"I have something to tell you guys. But you cant say anything to anyone. Not even to Lucas or Nathan."

"Ok spill it!" Brooke said eagerly.

"Jake and I are getting married!" Peyton said with a big smile across her face.

"What?"

"Yea, he asked me 3 days ago."

"Oh my god! That is like the best news!" Haley said hugging Peyton.

"I know. The best part is I am going to adopt Jenny."

"Your gonna be married and a mom! Thats soo awesome!"

"Peyton I have to make your dress!" Brooke said with a bug smile.

"Will see."

"Well guys I hate to break this up, but pregnant women get really tired. And I feel like I am gonna pass out." Haley said letting out a yawn.

"Yea I'm beat too." Peyton now yawning.

"Lets hit the hay." Brooke said with a yawn. "Damn yawns! They are contagious!"

After that the girls went to sleep. Haley woke up in the middle of the night though. She missed Nathan. She went to her room and got out her cell phone. She sent him a text.

Haleys cell: I miss u.

Nathans cell: I miss u 2.

Haley:I love u so much.

Nathan cell:I love u 2 baby. I couldnt imagine being without u.

Haley:God u are so sweet.

Nathan:U R 2 babe.

Haley:Well I think Im gonna go back 2 sleep.

Nathan:Alright babe. Love ya. Always

Haley:And forever.

Haley went back into the livingroom after that to go back to sleep. She didnt know it but Brooke was awake.

"Did you tell Nathan goodnight" Brooke said in a sarcastic tone.

"For your info yes"

"Goodnight Hales"

"Night"


	24. Beautiful girls

**Hello hello. I hope every one is having a good day. Here is my UD. Its kinda the second part to the sleep over the girls had. I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think! -Brittany**

The next morning Brooke and Peyton woke up first. They were making breakfast. The smell of the food caused Haley to wake up. She walked over to Peyton and Brooke.

"What are we having?" Haley said with a smile while lookin in the pan.

"We" Peyton said pointing at her and Booke "Are having eggs, bacoon, and hashbrowns. You werent up to help cook. So you get to make your own."

"Hey, I am pregnant I shouldnt be hovering over a hot stove." Haley tried to make up something. She didnt want to cook.

"Dont try to use your pregnancy to make us make your breakfast."

"Fine! I will just call Nathan and he will come over here and make me something!" Haley said picking up the phone.

"You have that boy whipped." Brooke said with a laugh. Then she took the phone out of Haleys hands. "But no need to call him. We were already making enough for all of us. We just thought it would be fun to make you squirm."

"Very funny!" Then Haleys stomach made a weird noise which caused Peyton and Brooke look at her weirdly.

"What was that?" Brooke said shocked of the noise.

"Haley did you fart?" Peyton said trying to figure out what the noise was.

"No I did not fart." She put her hand to her tummy. "I am just really hungry."

"So your stomach made that noise?" Peyton asked with a the same weird look.

"Yes it made that noise. My baby is hungry!"

"Well lets feed it then." Brooke said pulling down plates. "By the way when do you find out what you are having? I mean I dont want to refer to it as "it" anymore."

"Me and Nathan have a apointment in 3 days." Haley said with a huge grin. It was going to be the first time she would see her baby. "And if the baby is in a good spot we might be able to see what it is."

"I cant wait!" Brooke said clapping her hands together.

"Why are you so happy?" Peyton asked.

"Because once they know what it is, I can make it clothes! Duh!" Brooke looked so happy. "Oh by the way P. Sawyer when do I get to make your dress?"

"I dont know. I mean me and Jake havent even talked about when the wedding is!"

They all started to eat. They talked more about Peytons wedding. And her dress. Baby clothes. Just about everything you could think of. Then Haley took her plate and put it in the sink.

"Girls this has been fun, but I need a shower."

"Alright Hales." Brooke said putting her plate in the sink. "Oh tell Nathan hi for me." Brooke Chuckled knowing Haley was going to call Nathan.


	25. Spice up your life

**Hello jello! Heres my UD. Just so that everyone know, I am not good with medical stuff. So if it sounds stupid I'm sorry. Lol. Tell me if you like it... Its kinda a little cliffhanger. So tell me what you think! ) -Brittany**

It is the day of Haleys apointment. Her and Nathan both took the day off from work. They were gonna see their baby. It was going to be the best moment. Well the best moment until they have the baby.

"You ready?" Nathan asked.

"Yea lets go!" Haley said in a every excited tone.

**In the car**

"So I was thinking, if we find out what we are having lets not tell anyone." Nathan said.

"Sounds good. Brooke isnt gonna like that idea though." Haley said with a laugh

"True."

"Are you sure you want to know what we are having?"

"If they can tell us, I think I want to know."

"I'm not to sure if I want to know."

"If you dont wanna know then I dont wanna know." Nathan said smiling at Haley.

"Were here!"

They walked into the office told the lady that they were there. She said the doctor will be out soon.

"Haley James"

Haley and Nathan stood up and walked to the room the nurse took them too. She said the doctor will be in in a minute. And that Haley needed to put a gown on.

"Hello." The doctor said as he walked in. "How are we today?"

"Good." Nathan and Haley said at the same time.

After the doctor asked a few questions she looked up at Haley.

"Are you ready to see your baby?"

Haley nodded. The doctor pulled out the ultasound thing (Sorry I'm not to good with the medical stuff. So bare with me.) she put the jelly on Haleys stomach, and then there it was. Haleys baby.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes" Nathan and Haley said. Nathan and Haley were looking at eachother. Haley had tears in her eyes. She was so happy. She saw her baby. Nathan held Haleys hand and he had a big smile on his face.

"Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" Haley said with a smile. But then it faded and confusion was all over her face. "Wait did you just say babies?"

"Yes. You are having twins."

"Twins!" Nathan said so happy.

"Twins!" Haley leaned over and kissed Nathan.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

Nathan and Haley looked at eachother. "Yes."

"It looks like you are having..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Cruel to be kind

**Hello every one. I'm glad you guys liked my last Chapter. I know I know I am mean for not saying what they are having. You guys will just have to wait and find out. Tell me what you think of this Chapter. D -Brittany**

"I cant believe we are having twins!!!" Haley said giving Nathan a hug.

"Me either" Nathan replied hugging Haley back.

"Lets not tell anyone what they are."

"Are you sure Hales?"

"Definetly."

"Are we going to atleast tell them we are having twins?"

"Yes. We have to give them something."

"Brooke is so gonna kill you for not tell her what we are having."

"I know."

Nathan and Haley got in the car to go to the apartment. They called everyone on the way home and told them to be there, because they had news.

**The apartment:**

Haley and Nathan just walked to through the door and Brooke was already so cheery.

"Ok spill it! Whats the news?"

"Brooke cant you just wait like a couple minutes. We just walked through the door. Plus I have to pee." Haley said taking off her coat and walking towards the bathroom. Once she came back out everyone was looking at her.

"Alrights Haleys James, tell us what the news is." Peyton said.

"Yeah Haley. We are dying to know." Jake added in.

"Nathan do you wanna tell them or do you want me too?" Haley turned and asked Nathan.

"You tell them"

"I dont think I can. You tell them."

"Does it matter who tells us?" Brooke said.

"Alright we are" Haley started. "Having twins." Nathan finished.

Everyone looked so shocked.

"Twins?" Lucas asked with a very shocked face.

"Twins." Haley and Nathan both said.

"TWINS!!!" Brooke said claping her hands.

"I am so happy for you guys!" Peyton said walking over to hug them. Jake did the same.

"Wait! What are they?" Brooke said remembering Haley and Nathan said nothing about what they are having.

"We desided we arent going to tell anyone."

"Haley James that is so unfair!" Brooke said pouting.

"Pretty girl you have to respect what they deside." Lucas said kissing the top of Brookes head. Then he walked over to Nathan and gave him a hug. "Congrats man."

"Thanks Luke."

"Oh my god! Haley do you know what I just realised?" Brooke said with a smile. Haley nodded no. "I get to make more baby clothes!"


	27. I'll be damned

**Hello everyone! Thanks for your reviews! They give me hope that I'm not a horrible writter! Lol. Anyways I hope you guys like this Chapter. Its kinda boring I think anyways. I should have another Chapter up later. If things go as planned. Tell me if you liked this or not. Much love. D -Brittany**

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were at the mall. They were shopping around. Haley got some new clothes that would fit her. Peyton got new shoes. And Brooke, well Brooke didnt get anything yet. Which totally had Peyton and Haley in shock. Haley wanted to sit down, so they found a near by bench to sit on. When all of a sudden Brooke got up pulling Haley into a baby store.

"Brooke what are we doing in here?" Haley and Peyton both asked.

"Um, Haley you are pregnant. You need stuff for your babies." Brooke said with a 'Duh' look on her face. Then she walked over to the clothes. She picked up a cute little outfit for a boy. It had basketballs all over it. "You know I could get you this." She said holding it up. "If I knew what you were having." She said putting it back down. Then she walked over to a cute little pink dress. "I could get you this too If I knew what you were having."

"Brooke I am not going to tell what I am having. You will just have to wait till they come out!"

"Why cant we know?"

"Because me and Nathan want it to be a suprise."

"But we already got a suprise when you told us you were having twins."

After about 20 minutes of Brooke not shutting up about what the twins are. Haley gave in! She told Brooke, and swore her to not tell anyone. Not even Lucas. Of couse since Peyton was there she had to tell her too. Brooke was so thrilled. She bought so much clothes for the babies. Haley thought she would have to buy a house just to store the clothes.

**The river court:**

Lucas, Nathan, and Jake were there playing b-ball. After a game Lucas went and sat on the bench. Nathan and Jake joined him.

"So Nathan, what are the babie?" Lucas thought he would just throw that out there in hopes Nathan would say something.

"Not telling Luke." Nathan said shaking his head and taking a drink of his water.

"Come on Nathan. Just tell us!" Jake pleeded.

"Yea Nate. I need to know if I should buy them a basketball or a barbie." Lucas stated.

"Alright if I tell you, you guys cant tell a soul." Nathan said looking away. Then he turned and looked at them. "Not even Brooke or Peyton."

"We wont." They both said.

"Alright we are having..."

"Well now I know what to buy." Lucas said.

**The apartment later that night.**

Haley layed in bed Next to Nathan wide awake. She felt guilt about telling Brooke and Peyton what they were having. Little did she know Nathan layed there feeling the same way.

"Are you still awake" The said at the same time. Turning to face eachother.

"That was weird." Haley said.

"Whats on your mind babe?" Nathan asked.

"Well today I kinda did something we said we wouldnt."

"You told Brooke and Peyton didnt you?"

"Yea and I feel really bad abo-"

Nathan cut her off.

"I feel bad too babe." Nathan said. Haley just looked at him confused. Nathan sighed. "I told Luke and Jake" Then they both laughed.

"Wow. I guess we cant keep a secret!"


	28. Why not

**Hey everyone! To answer like EVERYONES questions, the reason I havent said what they are having is because I havent choose what I want them to have yet! Lol. But even when I do choose I still think I wont tell. But I will give you guys hints! Haha! I love "watching" ppl squirm! Anyways this UD is kinda sort. And kinda outta the blue cuz I never thought about doing it till now. So tell me what you think... -Brittany **

Haley and Nathan went away for the weekend to get away from the city. Which left Brooke and Lucas the apartment to them selfs all weekend. Brooke was so happy.

"Hey babe." Lucas said letting him self into the apartment.

"No kiss?" Brooke asked pouting.

"Oh course you get a kiss" Lucas answerd walking over to Brooke, who was in the kitchen. Then they shared a very heated kiss.

Brooke pulled away. "I have to finish cooking before we can kiss like that!" Lucas laughed.

"What are you cooking?" Lucas said lifting the cover off of the pan so he could see what it was.

"Chicken."

"My favorite!"

"Well duh! Why else would I be making it if you didnt like it?"

"Brooke do you have any idea of how much I love you?" Lucas asked kissing Brookes neck.

"I have some what of an idea." She said with a smirk.

"Brooke, I want to be with you forever." By now Brooke was turned around facing Lucas with a werid look on her face.

"Lucas what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to marry you."

"Lucas, we cant get married now. We just got back together."

"I know. You didnt let me finish. I want to marry you someday in the somewhat near future."

"So basicly, we are engaged?"

"Well we will be if you say yes?"

"I say hell yes!" Brooke said jumping into his arms. "I have always wanted to marry you Lucas."

"What do you say we forget dinner, and go to the bedroom?" Lucas asked with a smirk while raising his eyes brows.

"I say hell yes to that too!" Brooke said running to the bedroom. Lucas running after her.


	29. Bliss

**Hello! Here is my UD. I hope you guys like it. I have to say this was my favorite chapter to write. And out of all the other Chapters I think this one might just might be my favorite. Tell me if you guys like!.. Oh yea, this chapter is Nathan and Haley outta town. And I'm pretty sure the next one will be too. Once again give me your thoughts on this Chapter. -Brittany **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Beach house**

Nathan and Haley had just arrived at the beach house. Haley was in awe because its was so big and beautiful. Nathan just stared at her. She looked so cute when she was shocked. He loved it. He grabbed their bags with one hand and he grabbed Haley's hand with his free one. He showed Haley around. As Nathan showed where everything was, they unpacked. After much needed lunch as Haley called it the decided to go for a walk on the beach. They had only been there a grand total of 1 hour and Haley already never wanted to leave. She everything. The house, the beach, being away from everything. Most of all she loved being there with Nathan. Even though they have only known each other for about 4 months, Haley knew they were meant to be. Like it was fate that brought them together. They continued to walk. They have been walking for at least 1 hour. And Haley's feet were starting to kill her. She had to sit down.

"Nate honey lets take a break." She said sitting down on the sandy beach, pulling Nathan down with her. "My feet are killing me." She said rubbing one of them. "I cant believe my feet are already swelling"

Nathan motion for her to bring her feet closer to him. Once she did he started to rub them. "Does that feel better?"

With a smile Haley answered her boyfriend "Much better." She moved closer to him and gave him a sweet kiss. "Thank you." She said pulling away from his lips.

"Anything for you Hales" Nathan leaned in for another kiss. The kiss grew a lot more passionate. Haley pulled away first. Catching her Breath she looked at Nathan.

"We should go back to the house." She said with a big smirk.

"Yea we should!" Nathan said jumping to his feet. Reaching his hands down to help Haley up.

"Nathan, my feet still hurt." Haley said with a sad look on her face.

He turned his back to her and hunched down. "Hope on."

"You are going to give me a piggy back ride?" Haley said almost laughing at the thought.

He turned around looking at her. "Yes" He replied turning his back to Haley again. Then he heard her laugh. "What is so funny?" He said turning to face her once more.

"Nathan I am way to heavy for someone to be giving me a piggy back ride." She said looking at her stomach. Now almost starting to cry.

Nathan noticed the twinkle in her eyes and moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. "Baby you are not fat. So don't you ever think it." He said kissing the top of her head. "Now will you just get on?" He said turning his back to her hunching down again.

"Fine. But if I hurt you don't say I didn't tell you so." Haley said getting on his back.

"Hales you are not going to hurt me!"


	30. More than anyone

**Alright I am UDing again! I thought about waiting till tomorrow, but what the heck here I am! Lol. Tell me what you think about this Chapter. When I wrote it I was kinda tired. Much love 3 -Brittany**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nathan carried Haley all the way back to the beach house. He hadn't had noticed but half way there she had fallen asleep. Once they got to the house he woke her up then put her down. They walked up the stairs to the door. Right when they walked in the house Haley went to the bathroom. She had to pee like no other. Nathan went to the living room and sat down in front of the tv. He put it on sports center. When Haley came out of the bathroom she walked into the living room and took the remote right out of Nathans hand.

"What are you doing?"

Haley turned it off and motioned for the bedroom.

"Oh…" Nathan said with a smirk while he stood up. He leant down and started to kiss Haley. They were getting so into the kiss they forgot to move. When they parted lips Nathan looked at Haley then picked her up to carry her to the room.

'

"Nathan!" Haley said completely shocked.

Nathan kicked open the door and gently put Haley on the bed. He took off his shirt the crawled over Haley. He started to kiss her neck. Slowly making her way to her lips. Haley was enjoying every second. After kissing for awhile Haley moved a little bit so she could remove her shirt. When it was off Nathan made trail of kisses down her body. Stopping on her noticeable baby bump. He looked at it for awhile. Then put his hand on it. Rubbing the baby bump her looked up at Haley. Then he leaned in for a kiss. Haley woke up later that night around 3 am. She wanted a big bowl of ice cream. She shook Nathans arm.

"Nathan are you awake?"

"How could I sleep with you shaking me?"

"Sorry."

"You ready for round 3?" He asked cockily. He was refering to the hours of love making they shared earlier.

"Oh no. I am worn out from the other times." She said smiling. "I want ice cream…"

Nathan stood up. "what kind?"

"Chocolate chocolate chip."

Nathan turned towards the door but before he could leave Haley spoke.

"Wait!"

Nathan turned around. "What?"

"I changed my mind."

"Ok what kind do you want now?"

"Rocky road."

"Are you positive?"

Haley nodded. Nathan left the room. He went out to his car. Once he started it he thought 'Where the hell am I going to get ice cream at 3 am?' He drove around for 20 minutes then he finally found a place. He bought the ice cream then drove home. He walked up the stairs opened the door to find a fast asleep Haley.


	31. The one I love

**Hey peoples! I hope everyone is having a good day. Heres my UD. Its kinda sort. But I hope you guys like it!...Feed back is always good! D -Brittany**

Ito pack up and go back home. Neither of them wanted to. The beach was so peace full. They wished they could live there. But both knew the needed to back to the real world. Haley was kind of happy to go back though. She wanted to see Brooke and Peyton. Mainly because her an Nathan had decided what they were going to named their babies. Haley couldn't wait to tell everyone. Nathan had their begs on the bed packing their begs while Haley slept. He was trying so hard not to wake her up. But he was not every successful. While he was walking over to the dresser he tripped over the rug, which caused the chair to fall because he was trying to keep his balance on it. Haley opened her eyes and jump at the sound.

Nathan picked up the chair then looked at Haley. "I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to wake you."

Haley rubbed her eyes then laid back down. "What time is it?"

Nathan looked at his watch then back up at Haley. "Almost noon."

"Its already that late. I should get up. I need to pack" Haley said pulling the covers off of her getting out of bed.

"Honey its already getting taken care of" Nathan said pointing at their begs.

Haley kissed Nathan. "You know you didn't have to do that. I would have helped."

Nathan kissed Haley back. "I know. But you look so cute when you sleep" He said with a smile.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yea I bet me with my mouth open, snoring, and prob. talking in my sleep is so cute!" She started to walk away but Nathan pulled her back. He kissed her.

When the kiss broke they both lingered for awhile. Nathan pressed his forehead to hers. "Trust me babe, it's the cutest." He kissed her forehead. "Its really cute when you say you love me when are asleep."

Haley blushed. She didn't really know why she did. I mean its not like it's a secret that she loves him. "I do not really say that. Do I?"

"Just about every night." He said smirking.

"Well its true. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Hales. Always and forever."

Haley smiled. Then her stomach made a weird noise.

"I want Mac and cheese!"

"Way to ruin our little moment here."

"I am sorry that your children are hungry"

"I'll finish packing while you eat. K babe?"

"Sounds perfect to me!" She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek then exiting the room.


	32. Say my name

**Sorry I havent UDed in awhile. I wrote a chapter at my friends house, but I didnt have internet and couldnt upload it. Me being the stupid person that I am I forgot to save it. And when I got home I forget everything that I wrote. Then I tried to write but had writters block. I stll do kinda. That why this chapter is short. But I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. -Brittany...P.S...I love Pete wentz!...Haha had to add that in!**

It has been a week since Haley and Nathan came home. To their surprise Lucas has been living with them. Four people in a two bedroom apartment. Lets just say that it has been crowded. Plus Peyton and Jake have been over all the time. Well the guys would go play basketball or just go anywhere. For them anywhere was better then wedding talk. Jake and Peyton's wedding was in a month. No one could tell who was happier about it. Peyton, Jake, or Brooke. All Haley could think about was how fat she was getting. Also about when she was going to tell everyone what they were going to name their babies. So one night Haley called Jake and Peyton over for dinner so she could tell them. They were all done eating and made their way to the living room to chill for awhile. Haley thought it would be the perfect time t tell everyone.

"Nathan and I choose what we want to name our babies."

"Tell us!" Brooke said really happily.

"Jessica Lynn Scott and Lauren Marie Scott." Haley said with a smile.

"You're having girls!!" Brooke said clapping her hand together.

"Who would of thought, a Scott having girls!" Lucas said laughing.

"I know I am just as shocked as you man" Nathan said back to his brother.

"I cant wait to see your babies!" Peyton said. "I cant wait to have a baby." She added in.

"Oh I think we will." Jake said looking at Peyton.

"You don't want kids?" Peyton said in a sad tone.

"I do. But not right away."

"Oh." She said really sad.

"But Peyton I promise you we will have kids." He said putting his arm around her.

"So broody, do you want kids?" Brooke asked in a strange tone.

"Someday, but not now. I mean I'm still in college."

"I know. I want to be at least 24. " Brooke said smiling at Lucas.

"Good. We will start trying for them on your 24 birthday!" He said with a smirk.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled as she slapped his arm playfully.


	33. Until the end of time

**Sorry for the la ck of update lately. I have been busy with work. On top of that I have writters block. But I manged to update. So here it is. Its another sort but cute chapters. Review please. ---> 3 Brittany D **

They all sat in the living room chit chatting for about a hour or two. At least until Haley let out a yawn so her and Nathan headed to bed. Peyton and Jake weren't gone long after that. After Jake and Peyton left Luke and Brooke cleaned up a bit then went to bed. Roughly at 3 am Haley woke up crying. She tried to stay quiet so Nathan wouldn't wake up, but not luck. He always woke up when Haley would. He opened his eyes the rolled over to look at her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing" Haley said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Baby there is something wrong. So why don't you tell me what it is."

"Its nothing. I just woke up and started crying." She said wiping her tears away.

He pulled her into him. "Hormone's?" He asked her.

She pulled away from him. "No! I lied. I was crying because I am fat! I look like the titanic!" She almost yelled bawling at this point.

"Hales. You are not fat. You don't look like the titanic. You look beautiful." He said pulling her into a hug.

"You mean it." She said wiping her nose.

"Haley you are the only woman who is beautiful to me." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Really?"

"Really Haley. You are the only person I will ever love."

"I love you too. Until the end of time." She said kissing him.

"Always and forever." He said when the kiss broke.


	34. Breathe

Hey everybody. Sorry for my lack of updates lately. I have been busy working and have had MAJOR writters block. You guys might hate me. I left it in a cliff hanger. But other than that you should like it. But Idk. Anyways here it is...---> -Love Brittany

It was 8 AM and Brooke was wide awake. She walked over to Haleys bedroom door and started to knock softly. When she didnt get a answer she began to knock a little harder. Still nothing. This time she knocked as hard as she could. Getting a response from a angry Haley.

Haley swung the door open, with a angry face she said "Brooke! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Brooke looked at Haley like she was stupid. And simply said "8 AM."

"Yes, which means its far to early for me to be awake." Haley said trying to close the door but Brooke stopped her.

"Hales I really need to talk."

Haley stepped out of her room closing to door. She pointed to the livingroom. They walked over to the couch, sat down across from one another.

"What is it?"Haley asked.

"Its just-" Brooke stopped.

"Brooke?"

"You know last night when Lucas said he didnt want kids anytime soon?" Haley nodded. "Well I think Luke is gonna be mad at me."

"What do you mean Brooke"

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." Brooke said putting her head in her hands and began to cry. Haley pulled her into a hug.

"What am I going to do Haley?" She said pulling away to look Haley straight in the eye.

Haley stood up and walked towards the front door. Grabbing her purse on the way. Brooke was now standing.

"Where are you going?"

"You have to take a test to be sure."

Brooke walked over to the counter. She pulled up a plastic bag with the words 'Walgreens' written on it. "Already got one"

They both walked to the bathroom. Brooke peed in the plastic up that was provied, dipped the stick in it, then looked up at Haley. "It says you have to wait 5 minutes for the results."

Brooke began to pace. "Haley if I am pregnant how am I gonna tell Lucas?"

Haley looked up from the timer she was setting. "It will be hard trust me. But your strong. you'll get through it."

All of a sudden Brooke got a big smile on her face. "What?" Haley looked at her in confusion. "If I'm pregnant we will be pregnant toegether!" Haley shook her head. Brooke always got overly happy. Haley rubbed her stomach. She was hungry. Just as she was going to excuse her self the timer went off. Brooke walked over to the counter, she went to pick up the stick but hesitated. "Haley can you look? I cant" Haley nodded then picked it up. "Moment of truth." She said to Brooke then looked down at the stick. "Brooke your..."


	35. Calm before the storm

**Hey guys! D Heres my UD. I hope you guys like it. Not much Naley in this chapter. Brucas is the main focus. Tell me what you think. ---> Brittany**

_Brooke walked over to the counter, she went to pick up the stick but hesitated. "Haley can you look? I cant" Haley nodded then picked it up. "Moment of truth." She said to Brooke then looked down at the stick. "Brooke your..."_

Haley trailed off. Brooke looked at her with her mouth wide open.

"I'm what Haley?" Brooke needed to know.

"Your…"

**Later that night.**

Brooke asked Haley if her and Nathan could go out for a couple hours. Brooke wanted to talk to Lucas alone. She made them some dinner. After they were finished Brooke was lying in Lukes arms on the sofa. They just layed there talking. Brooke sat at and turned to look at him.

"Broody… there is something we need to talk about."

"What is it pretty girl?"Lucas asked.

'Pretty girl.' Brooke thought. She loved it when he called her that. She just wanted to savor it for a second. She had a feeling in a minute he wouldn't be liking her so much.

"Luke-" She trailed off.

"Brooke your starting to worry me." He paused. "What is it?"

"Pregnant." Is all she could spit out.

"Pregnant? Pregnant what?" He was beyond confused.

"Me." She spat out while a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm pregnant." She said in a soft whisper.

"Pregnant?" She nodded. "Brooke how the hell did this happen?" He got up and began to pace.

"Sex." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He shot her a look. "I know that. I mean how did this happen as in we were always safe."

"Well condoms don't awalys work Luke."

"I thought you were on birth controll."

"I am. But its just like condoms. Not always 100 affective."

"So what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to keep this baby or have a abortion or adoption?"

"You have some nevre to ask me that." Brooke spat at him now standing up.

"It's a logical question Brooke."

"A logical question? Lucas! How could you ask me if I am going to give up OUR baby?"

"Brooke. We are in college! We just got back together! I don't think a baby will make things easier."

"Yea cuz everything is easy now." Brooke said walking to the front door to open it. "I want you to leave Lucas."

"Brooke."

"Please. Just leave." With that Lucas left. Brooke closed the door, putting her back to it she slid down with her knees in her chest she began to sob. Haley came home not much longer after Brooke and Lucas' blow out. Her and Nathan walked into the apartment and found a teary eyed Brooke curled up on the couch. Tissues we everywhere.

Haley sat her purse on the counter. "Brooke."

Nathan stood there. He looked really puzzled. "Nathan can you leave Brooke and I alone for a bit."

Nathan nodded then walked to the bedroom.

"Brooke whats wrong?" Haley said sitting down next to Brooke.

Brooke wiped her tears off her cheek and blew her nose. "I told Lucas and we got in this big fight."

"What did he say?"

"He asked what I was going to do with the baby. And he basiclly said he doesn't want the baby. So I told him to leave."

"Oh. Well Brooke if you want some advice, I think you should call Lucas and you guys should just talk this out."

"I just cant face him right now." Another tear rolled down her cheek. "Maybe you could have Nate talk him"

"I'll ask him."

Haley got up and walked over her bedroom. She walked in. Nathan was layin on the bed, Ipod in hand singing the lyrics to "Lose yourself" by Eminem. Haley smiled when she saw him. He looked so cute.

"Nathan, Brooke wants to know if you could talk to Lucas for her."

"Talk to Lucas? About what?"

"Brookes Pregnant. Her and Lucas had a big fight about the baby. And she thinks Lucas doesn't want the baby. So she was wondering if you could talk to him for her and see what he really wants."

"Whoa! Brooke and Luke are gonna have a baby."

"Yea. So what do you say about talking to Lucas?"

"I say I'll do it."


	36. Hum hallelujah

**Ok. So I know the last chapter was called "The calm before the storm." Well the storm is coming quite yet so to speak. But I asure you there will be lots of drama coming your way! --->>BRITTANY**

* * *

Nathan went to look for Lucas so he could talk some sense into him. It wasn't really that hard to find him. Nathan knew where he'd be. The river court. That's they always went when they needed to think or blow off steam. When he got there he saw Lucas laying down on the black top. Basketball in hand. He was tossing it up and down.

"Hey man." Nathan said.

Lucas jumped a little when he heard a voice. He got up and turned to look at Nathan. "Hey" He said sourly.

"Look Luke I know about Brooke. And I have to say you are acting really stupid."

"I'm sorry if finding out I'm going to be a father freaked me out." He walked over to the bleachers and sat.

"Look do you think I didn't freak out too? I was a mess Lucas! I didn't think that I really wanted to be in the kids life until you called me and told me my mom was drunk. When I saw her I though about how I wanted my kids to have a better life than that." He walked over to Lucas and sat down. "Don't you want to be in your kids life more than Dan was in yours?"

Lucas nodded. "Its just so hard right now. Me and Brooke just got back together. We aren't out of college yet. I'm just not ready to be a father." Lucas moved his glance from his brother to the ground.

"You think I'm ready to be a father? Cause I'm not. It totally scares me. But when I think about my little girls coming into the world I cant wait."

"Nate I just cant be a father."

Nathan stood up. "Fine Luke if you are going to do that to Brooke. Whatever. That's your problem. Don't be man." He started to walk away.

"Nathan!" Lucas walked over to his brother. "I'm just so scared." He said as he started to tear up. Nathan pulled him into a hug.

"Its gonna be alright man. I promise." Nathan pulled away. "Just go talk to "Brooke. Make things better."

Nathan and Lucas went back to the apartment. Nathan told Haley that they should leave for a while so Lucas could talk to Brooke. So they went out for some ice cream. Lucas walked back to Brookes room and knocked. "Pretty girl, can I come in. So we can talk?" Brooke opened the door. She didn't look very happy. He could tell she had been crying. She could tell that he had been too. They sat down on the bed. "Brooke. I'm sorry. I was being stupid. And I was scared. But whatever you want I want."

"Luke you don't think that I'm scared? Cause I'm terrified."

"Pretty girl come here." He said with his arms open.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Huh?"

"About wanting whatever I want?"

Lucas nodded.

"I want this baby."

"I do too Pretty girl." He said planting a kiss on her head. "I was just stupid before."

"Yea you were." She said with a little chuckle. She put her hand on her stomach. "I cant believe we are going to be parents."

Lucas put his hand on her stomach too. Brooke smiled. "I know it seems crazy."

Then Brooke smile faded. "Lucas! I'm gonna be fat!!!"


	37. Dirty little secrets

**Heres my UD for the day. Its short and Idk if I like it very much. So I might come back and changes a few things. But Idk yet. _If _I do I'll let you guys know. I prob. wont thought. Anywho here it is. ---> _Brittany_**

Nathan and Haley were enjoying their ice cream. Even though Nathan was completely discusted by what Haley had put on hers. Mustard, pickles, yogart. Just watching her eat it made him want to vomit. But he also couldn't help but laugh. It was so cute they way she ate it. Like there was nothing gross about it. Anyway what so ever. He chuckled. Aparently the person sitting at the table behind them knew his chuckle. Cuz she turned around and almost screamed "Nathan scott?!" Nathan was startled at the sound of his name. He turned around to see his ex Rachel. Shit he thought."Hey Rachel." He said with no emotion what so ever. "So he speaks." She blurted out bitterly. "What happened to you? One minute we have a figh the next you are here, eating ice cream with a fat girl who like mustard on her ice cream?" She said pointing to Haleys bowl. "Rachel I told you I needed space. Then I met Haley. And she is not fat. She is pregnant." He said putting his hand over Haleys. Which caused her to smile. "Your dating a pregnant chick?" She asked. "Not dating. I'm in a realtionship with the mother of my babies." He asnwered putting his hand on Haleys baby bump. Rachel was shocked. "How can you be in a realtionship with shamoo over there when we never ended things. And don't say you did by sayin "I need space" cuz that is not ending things. That is saying you need space." She pointed out. "I'm with Haley because I love her and we are having children together." He said harshly. "And F.Y.I don't ever call her shamoo." Haley loved that he jumped to her devfence but she was still a little ticked off that this is the first time she is hearing about Rachel. How could he never metion her. "Well Nathan would you be with me if I said I was having your baby?" Rachel questioned. Nathan looked at her like she was crazy. Then looked down to see if she was pregnant. She wasn't. Phew. He thought. "Rachel _IF _you were pregnant with _my _child I would be in its life. But I wouldn't give up my life with Haley. Cause she is my life." Haley started to tear up. Damn these hormones. She thought. Nathan was now looking at Haley. He noticed she was starting to tear up. He knew why too. Hormones. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. It was short, but sweet. "I love you Hales." She kissed his cheek. "I love you too." She said with the tears in her eyes getting bigger. "What is Orka over here gonna start crying nIow?" Rachel said in a very rude tone. "For your information slut, my hormones are crazy right now. So the love of my life saying he loves me and defending me makes me every emotional." Rachel just exhaled deeply. "Whatever." With that she got up to leave. She was at the door of the ice cream shop when she turned around. "You'll be seeing me around Nathan." Then she was gone. "Nathan let go home. You have some explaining to do." Crap Nathan thought. I should have just told her about Rachel a long time ago. Was that was going through his mind. ….. To be continued.


	38. Get busy living or get busy dying

**Sorry this is another short one. But I hope to have the next one longer. I hope you like it! Reviews please! --->>BRITTANY**

* * *

**In the car on the way home**

Haley sat in the passenger seat with her arms across her chest. "How could you not tell me about her Nathan?" Haley said not in a scream but getting close.

"Hales, to be honest I had totally forgot about her"

"How could you forget you had a girlfriend?"

"Haley me and here were on a break." He said looking at her. Then turning back to face the road.

"When did you go on a break with her?"

Nathan was quiet. Then he said it so soft Haley could hardly hear. "The night we got together."

"So I was some girl you hooked up with because you and your girlfriend were on a break?!" She said with tears coming down her face.

Nathan didn't know what to say.

"This is so like Ross and Rachel on friends." Haley said. It caused Nathan to smile. Only Haley could say something funny while they fought.

"Wipe that smile off your face Nathan scott!"

"Haley you weren't aren't just some girl. You're the girl." He stated while he took his eyes off the road to look at her.

"Nathan" She said soft and sweetly. Then it turned into a scream when Haley looked out the windshield. "Nathan!"

Nathan took his eyes off Haley too look at the road. He ran a red light. A car coming the other way crashed into Nathans side of the car. "Nathan!" Haley screamed.

"Haley are you ok?"

"I'm fine Nathan. Are you ok?"

"I love you Haley." Was all Haley got back.

"Nathan….Nathan….NATHAN!" Haley screamed as she shook his lifeless body.

…To be continued.


	39. Where is your boy tonight?

**

* * *

**

* * *

The EMTs showed up. They took Nathan right away. Haley had to ride in another ambulance because they didn't want to risk anything with her being pregnant and all. Once they arrived Nathan and Haley's stretchers parted. The whole time the doctor was checking Haley all she would say is "Where's Nathan. How is he?" When the doctors wouldn't say anything she began to cry. "I have to call Lucas." She said grabbing her phone. "Lucas! Me and Nathan were hit by a car. Now they wont tell me anything." She said crying into the phone. "I'll be right there." Lucas said hanging up the phone. Haley was going crazy. She needed to know where Nathan was. And how he was. Lucas and Brooke ran into Haley's room.

"Haley! Where Nathan how is he?" Lucas said running to her bedside.

"I-I-I don't know. They wont tell me anything cause I'm not related."

"I'll go ask then" Lucas said going into the hall.

Brooke walked to Haley. Sat down in the chair next to the bed. She grabbed her hand. "How are you Hales?"

"I'm fine." Haley said in between the cries.

"And…." Brooke paused and looked at Haley's baby bump. "The babies?"

"They are fine."

Brooke sighed in relief.

Lucas came back into the room about 25 minutes later. He sat down and sighed.

"Where is he? Is he ok??" Haley said sitting up.

"He hit his head on the dash when the car hit. Now he is in a coma. He broke one of his ribs. And his heart stopped. But they brought him back. But they don't know when he will wake up."

Haley began to sob. "This is all my fault."

"Haley this isn't your fault." Brooke told Haley.

"Yes it is. We were having a fight. I should have waited until we got home to yell at him."

"Why did you yell at him in the first place?" Brooke asked.

"We ran into some redheaded slut Rachel." Lucas cringed at the sound of her name.

"What did Rachel say?"

"She said that they were still together when me and him go together."

"What a lying bitch!" Lucas and Brooke said at the same time.

Then Peyton and Jake ran into the room. "Haley! Are you ok?" Peyton ran over to Haley's bed.

"I'm fine. They babies are fine. Every things fine but Nathan. By the way Luke did they say if we could see him?"

Lucas shook his head no. "Can you go ask? I really need to see him." Lucas nodded and exited the room.  
Peyton and Jake were asking Haley what happened when Lucas came back in.

"They said only family can see him."

"So I cant see him?"

"I don't know. I guess not."

"This is stupid! I am pregnant with his children!"

"Haley I'll go see." Brooke said getting up.

"Haley they said you can go see him."


	40. Come back to me

**Alright. Heres my UD. I REALLY dont like it. But its the best I could do. Anyways... I dont really know when I will UD again cuz my mind is into my new fanfic. And its hard for me to think for two fics. Lol! Anyways...please review. --->>BRITTANY**

"Oh god!" Haley said covering her mouth with her hand when she walked into Nathans room. He had bandages on his head. Machines everywhere. The sight brought tears to her eyes. She sat down by his side. Grabbing hish hand she began to speak.

"Nathan, babe I need you to wake up. Our girls need you to wake up. I cant do this on my own. I need you here with me. I love you. Please just wake up. Please." She said putting her head down sobbing.

She had fallen asleep not long after.

"Hales?"

Haley woke up hoping it was Nathan. But to find out it was Lucas. "Are you going to come home tonight or stay here?"

"I'm not leaving until Nathan is with me."

"Alright." Lucas said turning to leave the room. "Haley, he will wake up soon. I know it." Then he left.

**The apartment**

"Brooke how did you get the doctors to let Haley see Nathan?" Lucas wondered.

"Well I simply told the doctor that he would not want two pregnant woman to come after him with knifes to cut off something."

"Brooke that's awful." Peyton said. "Wait two pregnant woman?"

Brooke walked over to Lucas and cuddled up next to him. "Brookes pregnant." Lucas stated.

"What can I say he's scott."

"Wow that's great news." Jake said.

"Yea! Well what are you waiting for come here!" Peyton said holding her arms out for a hug.

"I think we should all get some sleep." Lucas said. "Peyton, Jake you guys can stay here in Naleys bed." Brooke added in. They nodded then went to bed.

**Back at the Hospital. **

Nathans eyes flung open. He scanned the room trying to figure out where he was. Then he saw Haley.

"Haley?"

Haley woke up. "Nathan? Nathan! Oh thank god!" She said kissing his hand.

"Where are we?"

"The hospital. We were in the accident."

"Oh yea. I remember." He said remembering what had happened. "Are the babies ok?"

"Yes we are fine. Every thing is fine."

"Oh god Haley. When I wasn't awake I dreamt about you and our girls. But In my dream "

I wasn't with you. Some other gut was. And it was like was there but I wasn't. You looked so happy with him to. The whole thing looked so real. And I just kept thinking about what I'd give to wake up and see you here."

"Nathan I will always be here. Always and forever." Haley said leaning over to kiss him.

"Lets get married." He said to what seem to be out of the blue.

"What?"

"I want you to be my wife."

"Nathan…"

"Haley I love you and I want to marry you. So what do you say?"


	41. Another one bites the dust

**Here is my much needed UD. I am really sorry that I havent UDed in awhile. I've had no time to myself Between work, family, and my friends. But I finally found the time to UD. I hope you like it. It picks up right where the last one took off. Please review. ---- 3 Brittany**

"I say….Yes. Yes I will marry you!"

Nathan motioned for her to come closer. When she did he kissed her lovingly. Haley pulled away.

"Nathan, I don't want anyone to know though. At least not for awhile. Lets wait for Peyton and Jake to have their wedding then we'll tell everyone. Ok?"

"What ever you want Haley. Now come here." He said moving his are up for her to crawl in the bed with him. They were just laying there for awhile and Haley began to giggle.

"What?"

"Its nothing." She said.

"Haley James you don't just randomly giggle. So tell me what it is."

"I was just thinking that in like a year we are going to be a family. We are going to have our little girls and we are going to be married."

"Sounds perfect." Nathan said with a smile.

"I cant wait to have our little girls."

"Me either Hales." After a little while they fell asleep.

They last 2 weeks went by really fast. Peyton and Jake bumped up the wedding. They couldn't wait any longer. Today is the big day. Peyton was a mess. She kept thinking that Jake wasn't going to be here. That he was going to get freaked out and leave her. Haley and Brooke had to calm her down countless times. Little did Peyton know Jake was doing the same thing. Lucas and Nathan were there to calm him down. At one point Nathan walked into Jakes room and he was trying to jump out the window. Nathan stopped him. He told him to chill and that Peyton would be out there. Jake realized he was being stupid and stopped freaking out. Now it was time. Nathan and Haley joined arms and made their way down the isle. Brooke and Lucas did the same. Now was time for Peyton. The song began to play, everyone stood. Then came Peyton. She was wearing a beautiful white strapless dress. She looked so pretty. Jake stood at the other end looking at her in amazement. They said there "I do's" and now it was time for the reception. After a hour Haley got tired from dancing and sat down. Brooke saw that Haley looked bored so she grabbed Peyton so they could talk.

"I cant believe your married!" Brooke said as the sat down.

"I cant either!" Peyton said with a huge smile.

"Oh yea guys, now that the wedding is over I think I can tell you. Even though Nathan might be mad that he wasn't here when I said it…." Haley began.

"Hales! Your rambling!" Peyton said.

"Right. Sorry. Anyways….me and Nathan are getting married!" Haley exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Peyton and Brooke both said.

"Nathan is going to be so mad at me for telling you!"

**Across the room**

Jake, Lucas, and Nathan were standing by the DJ talking.

"Guys if I tell you something promise not to tell anyone?" Nathan asked.

"Yea.." Jake and Lucas both said.

"Haley and me are getting married."

"That's great dude. Congrats." They told him.

"But Haley cant find out I told you. She will be really pissed!" Nathan said with a scared look on his face.

"Speaking of Haley, I'm gonna go see how she is." He said leaving.

"Yea I'm gonna go get Brooke and dance with her."

"I'm gonna go talk to my Wife."

Nathan kissed Haley's cheek. Brooke walked away with Lucas. Peyton did the same with Jake.

"How you feeling baby? You look tired." Nathan asked.

"I am. Its been a long day. I cant wait to get home."

"Well lets go then."

"We cant just leave Nathan." Haley said as her hand flung to her baby bump.

"Ow. Something is wrong."


	42. I pray

**Hey guys! Heres my over due UD. Sorry for my lack of UD lately by the way. I should have the next one written within the next week. Anywho...reviews are lovely. --- 3 Brittany **

The hospital waiting room was full of people from the wedding reception. Everyone was scared. Lucas stood against a wall next to the couch. Brooke was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Lucas. Peyton and Jake were on the couch. Mouth was in a chair. Everyone was waiting for Nathan to come out and say everything was going to be fine. Its been 20 minutes since the doctors been in there.

"Everything is going to be fine. It has to be fine." Brooke stated. Lucas sighed. He was worried for his brother.

"I hope your right Brooke." He said. Then everyone was quiet again. Its been 30 minutes and the doctor finally came out of the room. Not much later Nathan came out.

"I wish I had good news but I don't." He said.

"Whats wrong Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Haley went into labor. They gave her drugs to try to stop it. If it doesn't in the next 24 hours she will have to deliver." Nathan sounded so sad. He had every right to be though.

"Its too soon. She has 2 months left." Brooke said.

"I know. But they said they were going to try to stop it. Plus her water hasn't even broke yet so everything should be fine." Nathan said trying to reassure everyone. And himself.

"Peyton Jake you guys should go home. I mean it is your wedding night." Nathan said.

"Nope. We are staying right here." Peyton said firmly.

"Well I have to go back to Haley." Nathan said walking back to the room.

"Jake lets go home so we can change real quick." Peyton said getting up.

"Alright we will be back in a half hour. Call us if anything changes ok?" Jake asked everyone.

"Yes of course we will call." Brooke said. "Peyton can you bring me something to wear?" Peyton nodded. "My keys under the mat." Peyton nodded again and her and Jake left.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Brooke said. "Luke will you walk with me?"

"Yea. Mouth come get us if anything happens."

"Ok." Mouth said.

**In Haley's room.**

"Hey. How you feeling?" Nathan asked. Haley just looked at him like it was the dumbest question ever. "Sorry stupid question."

"Nathan is everything going to ok?" Haley asked with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Of course it is. I promise." He kissed he forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And just like that Haley's face went from hopeful to worried.

"What? What is it?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"My water broke."


	43. Short, fast, and long

**Hey lovely peeps! Here is my UD. I should only have a few more after this before the fic is complete. I know I know sad. But hey I'm almost positve that I will have a sequal. If I do have a sequal it will most likely be a brucas fic. Will some Naley and Jeyton. Anywho enough talk lets get to the UD. 3 Brittany**

12 hours after Haley's water broke Jessica lynn and Lauren Marie Scott were born. They were premature and had to be in incubators for a few weeks. Other than that they were perfect. Jessica had blonde hair like Haley. While Lauren had black like her dad. Everyone thought they were perfect. Haley and Nathan were overjoyed. Haley cried a lot. She was so happy. When Brooke and Lucas saw the babies they couldn't wait to have there little bundle of joy. The babies made Peyton and Jake really think about having a baby. Well I mean Jake already has Jenny, but he wants to have one that is his and Peyton's. Even though they wanted to have a child they decided to wait a little bit. I mean they did just married 12 hours ago. A little too soon for a baby. Nathan was standing out side of the nursery looking at his girls. Lucas was standing next to him.

"They are beautiful Nate." Lucas said patting Nathans back.

"They are aren't they?" He said with a big grin.

"Yea they are." Lucas said.

"It seems so unreal. I mean I'm a father." Nathan said like he couldn't believe it. I mean sure he knew he was going to be a father, but it was just now setting in. He _is _a father.

"I cant wait for my kid to come. But I have to admit I'm a little scared." Lucas stated.

"I've only been a father for about a hour and half but trust me there is nothing to be afraid for. it's the greatest feeling ever." Nathan told Lucas.

"So are you and Haley going to get married soon? Or wait a little while?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it." Nathan turned away from the window for the first time since they've been talking.

"Oh. I think Brooke and I are going to get married soon."

"Really? That's great."

"Yea. I've wanted to marry her for so long. And now that we are having a baby I don't see why it wouldn't be a good time." Lucas said.

"I think I should get back to Haley." Nathan said walking away.

**Haley's room**

Haley was laying in the bed. She looked really tired. Brooke walked in with balloons. She walked over to Haley and gave her a hug.

"I cant believe you're a mom!" Brooke said in a up beat tone.

"I know. I cant believe I have my little girls." Haley said with a smile.

"I cant wait to have my little baby." Brooke said with her hand on her almost existing baby bump. She was about to say something else but Peyton walked in.

"Hey girlie. Just wanted too see how you are. And tell you that your girls are the cutest babies I've ever seen. Well besides Jenny. But you know." Peyton said with a chuckle.

"I'm doing good. And thank you. They are cute aren't they?" Haley asked.

"For sure." Brooke said.

"So when are you and Nathan going to tie the knot?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not sure. Soon I hope." She said as Nathan walked in.

"Hey new mommy" Nathan said.

"Hey back at you new daddy." Haley said.

"We'll leave you two alone." Peyton said grabbing Brookes arm.

"So do you want to go see the babies? I saw the doctor on the way here and he said we can go see them without the glass in between. " Right as Nathan said that Haley's face light up.

"Yea lets go." She said getting out of bed.


	44. Everything ends sometime

**Hello beautiful people. It saddens me that this is my last chapter. Every good-thing comes to a end at some point right? Well anywho. I have given it some thought and there will be a sequal. It will be a Brucas fic. With some Jeyton action. I figured since they were hardly in this fic I'd put them in the new one. Dont worry Naley will still be there. Could never completely cut them out. I will post the name for the new one soon. (Once I figure out what it is gonna be named.) Anyhow hoped you like the story and like the ending. Review please. One last time on this fic... 3 Brittany**

**3 months later:**

The girls are 3 months old now. Nathan and Haley had gotten married after a month. It was a small wedding. Not long after Brooke and Lucas got married. Brooke is now almost 5 months pregnant. She loves it all too much. Peyton and Jake have decided they are going to have a baby. Just not for soon. They are going to wait a year. Dan, Deb, Karen, Lydia, and Jimmy were all coming over for Thanksgiving dinner tonight at Nathan and Haley's. Ever since the twins were born Deb stopped taking pills and drinking to be a good grandma. She really loves those little girls. Little did everyone know Brooke and Luke have a announcement tonight.

Brooke and Lucas arrived at "Naley's" early so Brooke could "Help" Haley. Haley was in the kitchen taking the turkey in the oven (AU: I don't know anything about cooking so yea..) Brooke was sitting on the counter eating half the pie. All of a sudden Jessica started to scream. When Haley heard the scream she stopped paying attention to what she was doing and burnt her self.

"Shit!" She said. "Nathan! Go see what Jess needs please!" She yelled from the kitchen.

Nathan didn't hear her because he was so into the football game. Haley could hear him and Luke fighting over the teams. Jake and Peyton knocked on the door then came in.

"Knock knock." Peyton said holding Jenny.

"Peyton! Can you please take over in here for a minute? My good for nothing husband somehow cant hear his daughter screaming so I need to check on her." Haley said handing Peyton the pot holders.

"No problem." Peyton said putting Jenny down. Jake went to the living room to be with the guys.

"Who's winning?" He asked sitting down.

"Huh?" Nathan and Luke both said looking at him.

"When did you get here?" Luke asked. He sounded very confused.

"A minute ago. Who's winning?" Jake said.

"The Sea hawks." Nathan said with his face still glued to the TV.

"Sweet" Jake said.

**Twins room.**

Haley looked into the crib and saw that Jessica's binky feel out of her mouth.

"Its ok baby. Here you go." She said putting the binky back into the baby's mouth. Then brushing the hair out of her face. Then Lauren began to cry. Haley moved to the other crib. She peeked in then she got a whiff of something she wished she has never smelt in her life.

"Whoa! I think someone needs to be changed!" She said picking her up.

**A hour later.**

Everyone was now at the house eating dinner. The twins were up for a bit but then fell asleep. Everyone had just finished eating when Lucas cleared his throat.

"Me and Brooke have something to tell everyone." He said.

"What is it Luke?" Karen asked.

"Brooke?" Lucas said.

"We found out the sex of the baby." She said with the biggest grin in the world.

"Well??" Everyone said.

"It's a little boy!" Lucas said with excitement in his voice.

"That's great news!" Everyone said.

After that everyone chatted. Soon it was getting late. Everyone left. Haley was washing dishes when Nathan brought a plate in.

"Every good thing ends sometime." She said.


	45. Authors note

**First off I wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed this fic. I also wanted to let you know I posted the seqaul. Its called "Stairway to heaven" So check it out if you want to. If you do check it out tell me what you think. Much love as always. 3 Brittany**


End file.
